


The Art of Dating a Rich Man

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: DILF AU, Drama, F/M, Humour, Modern AU, PWP, Romance, Sass, Smut Monday, Sugar Daddy AU, an awesome penthouse, beautiful trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: HashiSaku. Modern AU. Sakura needs a way to pay for medical school. Hashirama is a man with many needs. PWP. Sugar Daddy AU.





	1. First Date

“It’s going to be fine, it’s going to be fine,” Sakura repeated to herself as she adjusted her borrowed Chanel purse. The elevator rose to the top floor of the luxury condominium complex, the ride silent as a ghost and smooth as silk. From the lobby’s marble columns to the minimalist design, everything about the building was designed to remind a person that they were Less Than the individuals who resided there. Even the elevator was fancier than anything she’d ever been in before, she noted, as she checked herself over one last time in the mirrored doors. An elegant chime rang out and the elevator squeezed to a muted halt.

 

Remembering herself, Sakura slipped the special keycard from her purse and ran it through the scanner beside the elevator doors. They opened into a modern, private corridor with a single door at the far end. It was more of an extended entrance than a hallway; the walls glowed with soft LED-lit patterns and designs that flowed and faded into each other before starting anew in different colours. The black leather banquettes that ran along one side indicated there was some measure of socializing that occurred there, if he offered a space for his guests to sit and wait. At the foot of the door sat a tall ceramic vase with a cute topiary growing from the top, and Sakura looked up to take in the broad skylight that let in the natural sunlight during the day that no doubt helped it thrive.

 

The topiary was adorable, with its rounded bumps and fuzzy moss base. Smiling to herself, Sakura reached out to touch it to see if it was truly as soft as it looked, only for the door to open, her hand still outstretched.

 

A tall man, broad of chest and shoulder, his lean face tanned and lively, opened his wise chestnut eyes before letting out a chuckle.

 

“Go right ahead. It likes to be pet,” he said, his smile sharing a hint of healthy white teeth behind expressive lips.

 

A faint blush warmed Sakura’s cheeks as she self-consciously petted the plant’s cute foliage. Her eyes widened. “It’s so furry.”

 

The man’s expression softened. “The moss beneath it helps retain extra water and protects the roots.”

 

Sakura nodded, more openly touching the plant. “Did you grow this yourself? Or, sorry you probably have gardeners to come look after your plants. You are Senju Hashirama?”

 

“I am, and yes, I did grow this plant. Gardening is one of my hobbies. Would you like to see the rest of the gardens?”

 

“You have a garden inside your condo?”

 

He held out his hand. “I do. Come in and see the greenhouse, Miss Haruno. I enjoy showing off to company.”

 

Adjusting the purse on her shoulder, Sakura stood to her full height. Hashirama still dwarfed her. 

 

“I’d like that,” she said. She took his hand, shook it, and forced her breathing to remain calm when he held on, giving her fingers a quick squeeze.

 

The door closed behind them. Sakura tried not to stare at the open concept, multi-level condominium. It was a penthouse with windows for walls, a wrap-around balcony, and at least two gas fireplaces that she could see from the main foyer. Sumptuous leather sofas surrounded ornately carved, art nouveau-style coffee and end tables, sunk into the recessed floors. They looked almost elvish, with their twining vine designs and flowing lines. Yet still masculine, in their dark stains and heavy woods, she thought, absorbed in the dichotomy of feminine and masculine tastes that blended throughout. It was a beautiful, highly personalized residence. The polished woods looked so smooth she longed to run her fingers down them to see if they were as flawless as they appeared.    

 

“You’re new to this?”   
  
Sakura’s mouth turned cottony at Hashirama’s inquiry. “Yes,” she admitted. He would have reviewed her profile, obviously. It wouldn’t do to lie. It was just that she was still uncomfortable with… things.

 

“Do you have any questions?”

 

“What kinds of questions do your guests usually have?” Sakura asked. She was so inexperienced with this; she should have taken Ino up on her offer to be grilled instead of being stubborn and shy. Well, she was well in it now.

 

Hashirama glanced at her as they walked through his condo. “Ah, you’re a strategist. Hm,” he said, his eyes focused on hers a moment before turning back to their destination. “I often answer questions about my age, forty-two, my professional life, which is as CEO of Konoha General, and the reasons why I choose to contract my companions, which… depends on the individual. And you?”

 

Playing along, Sakura considered her answers. “My age you already know, which is twenty-five, my profession, which is medical student, also already known to you, and why I chose to enter into this arrangement being… that I need a bit of assistance to meet my financial responsibilities while I complete medical school.” She looked up at him. “I had no idea you were involved in things like this. I would have thought that finding someone would have all too easy for you, if you’ll forgive my curiosity.”

 

Hashirama shrugged. “Ask away! We’re getting to know each other. Here’s the entrance to the greenhouse. It’s humid,” he said, opening the sliding door. 

  
Warm, moist air engulfed Sakura as he led her through, closing the door behind them again. Earthy, green smells filled Sakura’s nose and her eyes lit upon not a greenhouse, but a glass-enclosed tropical garden. It was filled with full-size, broad-leafed trees, glowing with hidden lights, gigantic magenta blossoms, peeping frogs, and the occasional call of birdsong. The sound of a gentle waterfall burbling into a pond or stream made its way to her ears. As they walked over a small wooden footbridge, Sakura was sure she saw a turtle glide from the stony water’s edge into the creek that flowed throughout the private sanctuary. 

 

Mouth agape, she turned to stare at Hashirama.

 

“‘Little greenhouse’,” Sakura repeated dryly.

 

He grinned at her, unrepentant.

 

“It’s… it’s like your own private piece of paradise,” she marvelled, holding on to the bamboo railing of the footbridge to keep her balance. She looked up into the night sky, visible through an opening in the canopy. Her breath caught in her throat. “You can see the stars from here.”

 

“Ah,” he said, voice lower. “There’s a better place to see them from over here.” With a gentle hand at her back, he guided her for several minutes to the far side of the garden, where a bench sat beneath an unobstructed view of the city and heavens before them. From a covered panel beside the bench, he lowered the lighting to darken the room; outside, the stars twinkled brighter.

 

Sakura’s shoulders dropped in amazement.

 

“This is…”

 

“Hmmm,” agreed Hashirama with a content sigh. He joined her on the bench and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Let me know if you get too warm.”

 

Forcing herself to relax her stiffening back, Sakura took a deep breath and released it slowly, curling into Hashirama’s side. It was less difficult than she’d anticipated. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as much of a struggle as she’d originally anticipated?

 

“I will,” Sakura answered. Unprompted, she took his hand in hers and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, grateful he was such a generous, patient sort. He was actively trying to make her comfortable with their new arrangement. She was fortunate.

 

“Would you like to talk business arrangements now or later?” he asked.

 

Taking a breath, Sakura said, “Now.”

 

Hashirama rubbed her shoulder, nodding. “I prefer to pay weekly, in cash, or by e-mail transfer. Is this convenient for you?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“I will also set up a bank account and credit line for you—”

 

Sakura’s grip on Hashirama’s hand tightened. “That’s not—”

 

“Due to the nature of our arrangement, and the circles I socialize in, it will be necessary for you to acquire proper attire, transportation, and other expenses. I will always cover these expenses, and whatever other necessities you require. No questions asked,” Hashirama said. “There will also be a driver provided for you if I will expect your company overnight, so that you do not need to pay for your own transportation. I understand you already renewed your passport?”

 

“Yes,” said Sakura, alternately pressing her foot into the ground to stave off her temper and instincts to assert her independence.

 

“Excellent. Please ensure your vaccinations are also up to date. I would like you to accompany me on short vacations, when possible.”

 

Sakura’s heart beat slowed.

 

“I can’t be gone for long, because of my—”

 

“Your classes, yes. I do not intend to keep you beyond a long weekend or so,” clarified Hashirama. 

 

Sakura relaxed, nodding into Hashirama’s shoulder. “Thank you, for respecting that.”

 

“It’s your reason for doing this, of course.”

 

“How do you… what are your… preferences, and timelines?” asked Sakura, the pressure in her throat pinching off her words like a kink in a twisting hose. “Frequency, delivery…”

 

The arm around her continued to cuddle her close, but it was several minutes before Hashirama replied. That his voice was so calming and smooth helped, but Sakura knew immediately that she had failed part of their interlude.

 

“Sakura,” he said softly. “I understand your circumstances, but it sounds like you are reluctant and inexperienced. I don’t know if this is the best match for an arrangement like this—”

 

“No! I can do it. I am very happy to do it. I’m just a bit intimidated to have been paired with someone so,” considerate, wealthy, obviously well-intentioned, unforgivably handsome, too good to be true, “generous, so quickly. It’s a dream come true, and I’m still reeling from it. I… You seem too perfect,” she admitted, shaking her head on a light chuckle. She lifted a hand to his chest and patted him, smiling. “This feels like a scene from a shoujo manga.”

 

Hashirama’s chin dipped low and rubbed against the crown of Sakura’s head as he nodded. “I need to ask you a very personal question, and I would appreciate an honest answer, in that case.”   
  


Her skin prickling, Sakura took a deeper breath and nodded.

 

“How many partners have you had, Sakura?”

 

“Relationships? Oh, a few.”

 

“No, sexual partners.”

 

Sakura tilted her head a bit to the side, considering. “More than one.”

 

The breath in her chest held, expanding, pressing against her ribcage as he considered her answer.

 

“I want you to be very clear with me if I ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with,” said Hashirama.

 

“I’m fine with—”

 

He lifted a finger, asking for a moment to speak uninterrupted.

 

“Sakura, I have never and will never take a woman without her consent. I don’t appreciate being put in a compromising position, and this is shaping up to be the definition of one.”

 

Desperation and fear trickled through Sakura’s veins, and she fought the panic that nipped at their heels. She needed this arrangement, or she wouldn’t make it to her residency. Her tuition, her textbooks, her utilities, they all depended on a fresh income stream. This arrangement was the only thing between her succeeding in her program and her losing everything she’d worked for. It had to work. Summoning up her courage, she channelled Ino’s casual confidence and shook her head gently.

 

“I signed the NDA; I know how these arrangements work. I’d just like to know what your specific preferences are, and how you’d like me?”

 

“You need to tell me if there’s something you don’t like or want,” he repeated, his warm voice serious. “I don’t take advantage of women, Sakura.”

 

“I will tell you if there’s anything I’m firmly uncomfortable with.”

 

He looked down into her eyes for a moment before relaxing back again. 

 

“Do you have a favourite constellation?” he asked as they looked out the window.

 

“Orion. He’s always easy to find because of his belt.”

 

Hashirama chuckled. “That’s why he’s one of my favourites, too.”

 

They spent the rest of their evening discussing the stars.

 

“You are welcome to stay in a guest room this evening,” said Hashirama as he escorted Sakura through the condo.

 

“I have an early class tomorrow morning,” she said, her voice apologetic. She looked up at him and smiled before reaching up on her toes and affectionately pecking him on the cheek. “Let me know when I can stop by again, though. I enjoyed meeting you tonight, Hashirama.”

 

The jovial lightness in Hashirama’s face warmed at her butterfly kiss, and he leaned in to kiss her on the brow, an arm around her shoulders to draw her near. “I did, too, Sakura. Please let me know when you’re free to meet with my banker so we can set up the rest of your accounts. Also, I’ll be needing you on Friday evening through until late Sunday. Pack a bag.”

 

Sakura’s smile froze a half-second, and she slid on her shoes to hide any hint of tension. “For what kind of weather and activity?” Mentally she switched gears, reorganizing her schedule and wondering how much more efficiently she could study for her neuro test on Monday afternoon.

 

“Nothing fancy. This will be a weekend away from technology, to relax and get to know each other. At my cabin in Hokkaido,” he explained. 

 

Sakura nodded. Actually, that didn’t sound so bad. “I’d love that,” she said, genuinely. She missed hiking through the forests and trails. The more she thought about it, the more it appealed to her. Peace, quiet, nature… this sounded quite perfect! She began to think she may truly enjoy this new arrangement.

 

Her wonder must have shown on her face, for looking down at her, Hashirama beamed.

 

“Should I meet you here on Friday?” she asked as he helped her into her coat.

 

“I will stop by your place. Make sure you have your identification ready for the flight.”

 

She nodded, excitement simmering inside her. A trip. This wasn’t so bad. To a cute, little rustic cabin. She could absolutely fit in some studying on the flight, and then whatever else Hashirama wanted to do.

 

“The driver downstairs will make sure you get home safely,” he said. “He’ll be wearing a hunter green cap.”

 

Sakura nodded. “Thank you, Hashirama. I look forward to this weekend.”

 

He smiled. “Me too, Sakura.”

 

***

 

Waking up at 5:45  a.m., her usual time, Sakura groaned. The late nights she’d had that week were definitely hurting her sleep schedule. Still, she tapped her phone to cancel her alarm, and only rubbed her face in her pillow for three extra seconds before she crawled out of bed. 

Already wearing her exercise clothes, Sakura sipped water from the bottle she kept by her bedside. As she drank,  she went to put on her Friday exercise video, stretching as she waited for it to queue up. Her jaw cracking on a yawn, she closed her eyes a moment, then focused on the routine she already knew by heart but still repeated every Friday. The exercise always helped sharpen her focus and kept her mentally agile.

As Sakura finished her cool down stretches, she heard her coffee maker whirr to a start as it began grinding the beans for her morning java. The programmable machine was worth its weight in titanium, Sakura found. As she stepped into the shower, she mentally reviewed her day and planned out the last of the errands she needed to run before Hashirama collected her that evening for their weekend away.

To get to know each other, she repeated to herself. And all that entailed.

All of it.

Blushing, Sakura turned her face up to the steamy shower spray. The pressure wasn’t great, but it was enough to do the job. What would it be like to sleep with a near stranger? 

Someone she didn’t love?

Someone she barely knew?

Focus on the end game, she repeated to herself to stem her anxiety.

After all, would it be so bad?   
  
No, chimed Inner Sakura. Hashirama had shown himself to be a gentleman so far, and highly generous. And he hadn’t even pushed for a kiss on the lips when they’d first met, or groped or tried to fondle her. He’d been respectful.

In fact, Sakura had found herself a bit tongue-tied at times speaking to Hashirama while looking into his warm, chestnut eyes and heart-melting smile. He was incredibly handsome. And when she’d touched his chest, hidden beneath his shirt she’d felt more muscle definition than she’d been expecting. A lot more. 

She bit her lip at how her heart had skipped when she’d felt him. 

And he had a really wonderful smile, didn’t he?

Well, she’d likely be learning more about him that weekend.

Another alarm went off on Sakura’s phone and she rinsed the last of the conditioner from her hair before turning off the shower and grabbing her towel.

On with the rest of her day.

 

***

 

With her bags around her and her textbook open in her lap, Sakura highlighted the margin of a small section of text she remembered her lecturer mentioning in class. Technically, this was the material they would be reviewing further in the following week, but if it had already been touched on, it wouldn’t hurt to give it another quick look over the weekend. Her study notes for the test on Monday were collected together, along with some extra visuals she’d printed from an online article database. She had also whittled down which textbooks she would truly need for the weekend and put away the rest on her coffee table. 

Already ahead on her readings, thankfully, Sakura was able to leave a few of the thicker ones at her apartment.

Still, her luggage was heavy.

Well, she was strong. It would be fine.

She sipped her water and an hour or so later heard the buzz from her phone.

“Here! Ready to go?”

Sakura smiled down at the text message.

“Sure, let me bring my things down!” she texted back.

But there was a knock at her door that told her that she wouldn’t be handling her bags on her own.

Quirking a brow, Sakura set aside her water and textbooks to answer it.

“Hey,” she said, smiling up at a bright Hashirama. She rose up on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He beamed at her and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

“You ready to go?” Hashirama asked, glancing around. He spotted her luggage stacked neatly by the doorway.

“Sure, let me turn off the lights,” Sakura said, collecting her notes and tucking them into her carry-on bag. With her back to Hashirama, she missed the way he scrutinized her apartment, and the papers she packed quickly out of sight.

Slipping on her nicer walking shoes and three-season coat, Sakura shooed Hashirama’s hands away from her bags. “Those are heavy, I’ll get them!”

“Are you bringing bricks?” he asked, ignoring her and picking up the largest with a surprised exhale. 

“Textbooks,” she replied, amused. 

“I thought everything was digital these days?”

“It is; but then you can only ‘rent’ the book for a few months before it disappears off your hard drive,” said Sakura as she carried her other bags to the stairs with Hashirama. “I like being able to look back on old notes and references when I have questions. And most of these textbooks are used, so they were a bit cheaper than the new ones.”

Hashirama nodded. “Yes, I remember some of the books being quite expensive. Maybe I should write a textbook and make it available free for download?”

Sakura stared at him, then laughed.

“You would become the patron saint of medical students,” she teased, bumping his elbow with hers.

“Hmmm, I could live with more adoration and reverence,” Hashirama said, rubbing his chin.

“That’s my job,” replied Sakura, winking at him.

“True! You are my lovely companion and guest for this getaway weekend,” he agreed, turning his warm chestnut eyes on her. Now at the limo, the driver popped the trunk and lifted their bags inside while Hashirama guided Sakura into the rear of the vehicle.

“Anything else?”

“No, that’s everything,” said Sakura.

“Then off to the airport!”

“The usual terminal, sir?”

“Please.”

With the touch of a button, the tinted privacy window rose to separate the driver’s cockpit from the passenger cabin. 

“Tsubaki, my banker, said that your lines of credit and accounts will be ready by the time we return on Sunday. You’ll be able to use them starting Monday morning,” explained Hashirama. “I left the details in an envelope in your apartment. Thank you for making time to meet with him so quickly.”

“It helps both of us,” said Sakura. “How was your day?”

He gestured to her and she moved closer on the bench seat.  
  
With a small chuckle, he reached for her to pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around her, in spite of Sakura’s faint, ‘whoa!’ Resting his head atop hers, he let out a low sigh. “It’s getting better,” he said cheerfully.

Taking the hint, Sakura burrowed into him, hugging him closer, too.

“Much better!” he cheered, laughing.

This man is the equivalent of a labrador retriever with an income, she decided, smiling to herself. Hmmm… So he liked cuddles? What else might he like...

Deciding to push a little further, Sakura lowered her hands to Hashirama’s sides and began tickling him.

“H-hey, no, stop that,” he said, laughing. “Hahahahahahha, Sakura, that tickles!”

But Hashirama laughed harder, and soon tickled Sakura , too; flipping them over on the bench seat, he pinned her hands above her head and was tickling her ribcage until tears streamed down her face and her cheeks ached from laughing.

Leaning over her, a knee between her thighs, Hashirama’s dark eyes shone with happiness at how freely she laughed. Dipping his head low, he gave her a small kiss on the nose before pulling up again.

Still giggling, Sakura bucked her hips. 

“No fair, you’re bigger than I am,” she said.

Hashirama held her gaze as Sakura panted for breath, her shirt having ridden up to reveal an inch of her midriff as they tangled together in the back of the limo. The hand not pinning her wrists above her head paused in its tickling tirade to rest, palm down, against the side of her belly as it rose and fell with her rapid breathing.

“Next time you can be on top,” he promised, voice huskier than she’d heard it before.

Sakura’s heart thumped harder in her chest.

“Good, then I’ll teach you a lesson,” she said between pants. The pad of his thumb dragged small circles on the sensitive flesh of her abdomen, firm with its own defined muscles. He smoothed his fingers towards her belly button, causing her breath to catch as he traced each of her muscles, as if memorizing them.

Beneath the heat of his broader frame, Sakura couldn’t tear her eyes away from Hashirama’s darkening ones. Restlessness itched through her body and she tried to shift her legs again only to bump up against the knee Hashirama had wedged between her thighs; the knee he shifted now, higher, stretching her wider.

Sakura felt the pull of his hands as he tugged her wrists higher, causing her shoulders to stretch, her back to arch and present her chest higher to him.

Her mouth fell open at the way he looked at her, and her stomach pulled at something deep, deep inside her.

Hashirama was no school boy, he was a full-grown man; that was what his body language conveyed.

The hand at her belly stroked the skin visible from her raised hemline, and Sakura shivered as he slipped a finger just beneath the cotton of her white t-shirt. 

“Lessons can be shared experiences,” Hashirama said quietly, leaning forward. In doing so, his leg pressed against the apex of Sakura’s thighs, igniting thousands of tiny shocks with its humble pressure. He rocked back, then forward again, taking in the faint hitch in Sakura’s breathing as she angled her hips better to receive him.

“Yes,” Hashirama whispered as a light flush tinted Sakura’s cheeks a fetching shade of pink. “That’s it. Ride it out,” he murmured, rocking into her again gently, firmly, perfectly. His hand, above her clothing, skimmed the top of her ribcage. “Keep going, that’s it,” he praised her as she gasped, the warmth coiling and tightening inside her.

“M-more,” pleaded Sakura, twisting in his arms. Just a little bit more, that’s all she needed. The struggle inside her persisted and she tried to clench her legs together, but Hashirama only pressed on, angling his leg to press down upon the apex of her thighs while his hand shifted beneath her breasts to lightly skim their undersides.

Sakura shuddered; she was so close she could feel it approaching.

Her breathing faded to the faintest of whimpers and gasps as the trembling intensified.

“Please, Hashirama,” she begged, quietly, as she wasn’t sure how soundproof the cabin was from the limo driver.

The hand that had been exploring her returned to her flank, then to her hip.

Taking a possessive grip, Hashirama arched over Sakura, his long hair sliding over his shoulders to curtain them off from the rest of the vehicle.  

“Move with me,” he commanded, his breathing harsher, his voice thick with want. With his fingers tightening on her soft skin, Hashirama pressed himself into the cradle of her pelvis, fitting and aligning them, guiding her hips in a smooth, gliding rhythm. His hands and forearms were so strong he lifted her to him, and she felt the size and girth of him through their jeans, leaving her mouth dry and her core squeezing in desperation to be filled.

“More,” Sakura begged in want. “More, more, more.”

“It’s coming, almost there,” Hashirama promised, a line of sweat beading on his brow. He was transfixed by her beautiful colouring, her honest reaction to him, her wanton cries.

“Ha-Ha-,” she panted.

In his grasp her fingers clenched and hands twisted and she whined as he made a particularly perfect contact with her—

Sakura’s eyes squeezed shut on her gasp.

—breaking free of his grasp she grabbed his shoulders, using him for leverage to grind against him.

“Yes! Oh, Hashirama, ngh!” she gasped, as she was flooded, taut as a tightwire that suddenly sprang too tight, and snapped, falling back down to the limo seat with trembling limbs and sweat-damp skin.

The pressure against her core eased as the warm body above her came to rest lightly against her torso. 

Smooth lips pressed open-mouthed kisses across her throat, and Sakura instinctively tilted her head back to give them greater access. With a faint moan she squeezed the thick, protective shoulders that surrounded her, then buried her hands in the long, silky hair that cascaded over her shoulder and face. 

“You’re wonderful,” Sakura murmured, undulating gently beneath him. 

Hashirama chuckled. “Is my lady pleased?”

Sakura nodded, a happy sigh in her throat. 

“Very.” She stroked his hair a bit longer before opening her eyes to look into his sparkling ones. “Would you like me to…” Her hand slipped from his hair to travel down his side, lower…

Hashirama caught it and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers.

“Another time,” he said. “For now, we need to board the plane.”

Ah. Right.

Rising from his superior position, Hashirama pulled Sakura up from beneath him and held her close a moment. She smiled a bit goofily to herself and held him close, too, resting her head on his chest to listen to his thundering heart beat.

After a minute or so, they released each other, though Hashirama retained his hold on her hand to guide Sakura from the limo to the tarmac… where they boarded a small, private jet.

“The driver got the bags,” he promised her as she glanced back at the limo. “We were parked for a few minutes.”

Sakura blushed, pressing her lips together. She hadn’t even noticed the limo had stopped.   
Hashirama chuckled and put his arm around her, hugging her close and kissing the top of her hair. He seemed to enjoy doing that, she noticed.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered in her ear.

Beneath her plain t-shirt, Sakura’s heart pounded.

Hashirama continued holding her hand even as the plane taxied and took off down the runway, several minutes later.

As the wheels left the tarmac, Sakura felt him squeeze her hand and looked over at him.

“Here we go,” he said with a boyish grin.

Unable to hold back her own smile, Sakura squeezed back. “Up, up and away.”

 

***

 

From the driver’s seat of the large-tired SUV, Hashirama looked over at his companion, lightness and anticipation swelling in his chest. Sakura must have sensed his eyes on her, for she turned away from the window to look at him and smile, blushing and ducking her head when he gave her a heavy-lidded look. But then, after a minute, she would look back at him to find him still watching her, and she would smile wider, looking back out the window again even as her hand drifted over to rest on his, sometimes on the gear shift, sometimes in his lap. 

The closer they got to the cabin, the more daring Sakura had become; inching her hand up Hashirama’s thigh, spreading her fingers wider, squeezing and massaging the thick muscles. So close, her fingers had come, to the prominence that pressed, unrelieved and unrelenting, against the front seam of his jeans. 

It was a dangerous game they taunted each other with on that drive, now that it was just the two of them. Hashirama couldn’t figure out if he wanted Sakura to keep her fingers where they were, safely atop his wide-spread thighs, or creep them closer, possibly higher, to trail along the ridge of his belt, or the skin between his jeans and shirt, or even to pop open that top button, to unzip and free him from the now far-too-tight confines of his—

Hashirama swallowed a groan deep in his throat and widened his legs further. Oh, how he longed for her undivided attention. 

Sakura was a risk. She was hiding something from him; but the agency had confirmed they had combed her background, and everything had gone smoothly so far. 

Hashirama shifted in his seat, still waiting for his excitement to recede following their impromptu romp in the car. Heavens above, how had he lucked out into finding such a tactile, adoring creature? Sakura was intelligent, serious, hard working, dedicated—her studies and fit physique attested to those. But she was also willing to play; how many individuals were willing to let go of their inhibitions and play, and enjoy their sexuality, and laugh and cuddle together? 

After the previous week at the hospital, Hashirama needed a reprieve from everything serious and work-related. He needed fun.

Sakura would work while she was with him that weekend. He would encourage her to study.

But he would also ensure that she thoroughly enjoyed herself, too.

They both would, together.

Hashirama swallowed as he felt her hand creep higher, now, as she leaned closer across the divide between their seats.

Sakura’s nail gently stroked the sensitive skin of his abdomen before sneaking beneath his shirt. Hashirama swallowed thickly, again, as she flattered her palm against his lower belly, stroking the well-packed muscles he bore. They jumped and fluttered beneath her fingers, and his breathing caught when her fingers skimmed the top hem of his jeans. 

“We’re almost there,” Hashirama said, voice husky.

“Mmmmm,” Sakura agreed from beside him, voice low and tempting. She slid the tail of his belt back and forth, back and forth, then out through the first loop of his jeans. 

He was forty two years old, Hashirama reminded himself, experienced with over half a dozen women. He should not be so distracted.

He wet his bottom lip, then slid his pelvis forward in his seat, offering Sakura easier access and blatant permission.

Her fingers slid another loop of his belt free.

It should have loosened his pants, yet he felt more constricted every minute she teased him.

“Things seem a little snug,” Sakura remarked, back to one hand teasing the button of his jeans while the other massaged his thigh, gently widening his thighs gradually until he was practically bow-legged and still his pants were too snug.

“It isn’t good for things to be too tight,” Hashirama said.

“Hmmm,” she purred. “Does this help?” she asked, massaging his thigh with strong fingers.    
No, no it didn’t, he decided quickly, his head hitting the back of his seat rest. Also, her knuckles casually ‘nudging’ him, up and down? That was a dirty play. The jangle of his belt dropping open alerted him to the fact that he was one step closer to completion.

“Maybe you should try something else?” he asked, ignoring the faint whine in his voice.

Jaw tight, Hashirama could feel his own pulse against the fabric of his jeans. Please let her try something soon.

“Like this?” Sakura asked, running her finger back and forth along the top hem of his jeans, while his muscles and erection jumped like they were being shocked with electricity.

“Maybe n—” He bit off his words as she dipped a finger between his skin and jeans, popping open his button.

“... Oops.”

Hashirama’s eyes narrowed as he bit the inside of his cheek when the zipper of his jeans trailed down, down, down, achingly slowly. Then both of Sakura’s hands were delicately widening the gap until he sprang up and free, his boxer briefs tenting like a sail under full wind, they were stretched so tight.

And then Sakura had the gall to lean forward and blow across the wet tip of his underwear, and Hashirama’s whole body as his hips threatened to buck.

“That isn’t playing fair,” he warned. He was half-praying Sakura would stop, and half-praying she wouldn’t.

“May I, Hashirama?” she asked.

Absolutely not, he was about to say, until he turned to find her eyes feasting on the most intimate piece of him, the one that currently strained and begged for her.

Hashirama nodded without realizing.

His hands clenched the steering wheel as he felt Sakura open the slit in the front of his underwear, finally freeing him.

And then she touched him.

It was probably the build-up, but Hashirama felt his countdown starting far too soon. Knowing he would soon be too far gone for any form of control, he pulled off onto a side road wildly before skidding to a stop, heart heaving in his chest.

The pumping had his breathing stuttering, his hands spreading wide, one to grab the wheel, the other to lovingly squeeze Sakura’s hair and shoulders.

_ Hands, lips, oh kami, oh kami, oh kami, tongue, ngh— _

The lights exploded behind his eyelids as he shivered pleasurably, the sounds of Sakura licking him clean setting him off again only a few seconds later.

“Hmmm, that’s better,” she murmured, smiling up at him before getting a kleenex from her purse to wipe at her cheek.

Hands shaking, Hashirama continued stroking her hair.

“Much,” he agreed, his heart still pounding.

Sakura grinned at him, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You’re adorable.”

He laughed weakly. “Just… give me a minute.”

She laughed gently at him before kissing the tip of him one last time and tucking him away very carefully, so as not to overstimulate him.

She was perfect.

Oh kami, he was in for a mind-blowing weekend.


	2. The Cabin in Hokkaido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not-a-cabin in the woods.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakuragardens2020 asked: Hey Moor. I was wondering if you can provide an update as small as it may be of 'The Art of Dating a Rich Man.' I love a good SakuraxFounder fic but I never cared as much for HashiSaku. So imagine my surprise when I thought I could never salivate as much as I did when you uploaded that fic for a Smut Monday lol  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Thank you @sakuragardens2020! <3 (And thank you, too, for asking for one of my fav fics to write, currently, hahaha!) I hope you enjoy this! I’ll give it a T-rating for this update.
> 
> NSFW-ish  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Cabin _ .

Sakura’s heart flip-flopped.

Hashirama had said his  _ cabin  _ in Hokkaido. Sakura was sure those had been his exact words.

_ Cabin _ . 

In Hokkaido.

The mews dappled with cows they had passed during their drive confirmed this was definitely Hokkaido.  _ Which meant... _

Still rooted to the spot, Sakura’s shoulder sagged as she blinked disbelievingly at the sight before her.

This was not a cabin.

Wetting her lips, she turned to look at her host.

“This is not a cabin,” Sakura repeated, aloud. “This does not pass for a cabin, by any stretch of the imagination.”

With half his body still inside the rear of the lit SUV where he was dragging out the last of their bags, Hashirama laughed aloud.

“Of course it is. It’s quiet, relaxing and close to nature!”

They were certainly close to nature. The trail they had driven down had taken them at least half an hour through the thick, dark woods before opening up into a clearing with its own private lake. Sakura could barely see the other side of said lake, even when she squinted. To mock her, a fish leapt out of the moon-reflecting, placid water, before splashing down again.

There was a dock that led out from the sandy beach across the water with several boats moored to it, including a pair of jet-skis, a rowboat, an inflatable zodiac and a sailboat at least thirty feet long, its sails furled against the boom and wrapped with a dark sleeve. 

The floating dock, connected in sections, also partitioned off to the side where a portion of it led into the boathouse which was built into the mansion. The mansion itself was partially erected upon stilts that allowed its covered pavilion to blossom out over the water like a sprawling lily pad tethered to the shore.

Squinting her eyes again, Sakura was sure she saw dapples on the surface of the dark lake that were true lilies, and possibly lotus. From the water’s edge, the peep of frogs and croak of toads mingled with the cicadas and grasshoppers, serenading them with gentle background music.

The mansion was at least three storeys tall.

Sorry, cabin.

The  _ cabin  _ was at least three storeys tall, with a water slide spiraling from the top deck down through the second-tier deck, to the lake.

Further off to the side, the building diverged into what could only be called an extra wing. Sakura wondered if that’s where the servants lived. Or the mad science experiments.

Behind her, Hashirama closed the trunk and Sakura turned to collect the last of her bags. Hashirama held them away from her outstretched hands.

“I’m more than strong enough,” she said.

“I’m a gentleman,” he replied with a grin.

Not wanting to argue, but preferring to carry her own things, Sakura looked him up and down, slowly, her eyes pausing meaningfully on his lips, and then his belt buckle.

Sidling up to Hashirama, she reached up to tuck his loose hair behind his ear, the same gesture he’d given her earlier that evening.

“But there are so many ways I can thank you for letting me take care of things myself.”

Sakura let her intentions dangle enticingly between them.

Sure enough, Hashirama hesitated.

“You’ve been tense all evening,” said Sakura gently. “You need a massage.”

Smiling at Hashirama, she took in the darkening bags beneath his soft chestnut eyes, the stiffness he tried to hide in his gait, the overwide smile of his gleaming teeth. To her surprise, his shoulders relaxed after a moment and he loosened his grip on her heaviest bag, the one containing her textbooks.

“A massage would be fantastic,” he admitted. 

“Let me help you with those. Half are mine,” said Sakura, bumping her hip against Hashirama’s.

With a rueful chuckle, Hashirama agreed. “Only when the two of us are alone. If we’re around company, I will carry everything.”

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. “That’s your toxic masculinity talking,” she quipped.

Hashirama froze. 

Immediately Sakura bit her tongue. There was a generation gap between herself and Hashirama, and he was not her peer. He was a grown man, and more importantly, her employer in this arrangement. 

“I enjoy my chivalry,” he said, leading them up to the main doors of the not-a-cabin. “And I never implied you couldn’t do this yourself. It’s something I enjoy doing.”

_ I do it because I care _ , he implied. _ I do it to make it easier for you. _

Understanding Hashirama as a person a bit better, frustrated, and somewhat self-conscious, Sakura nodded. She cursed herself before following him, her head a bit lower than it had been. 

  
He unlocked the double-doors, holding them wide for Sakura to come inside. Around them, soft lighting automatically illuminated the main entry hall, set off by motion sensors as far as Sakura could tell. The hardwood floors gleamed under the soft glow of the potlights, and Sakura followed Hashirama through the wide corridors to another set of double-doors at the end of a side hallway. 

Mentally, Sakura shook her head. Ino would never believe her when she described this place to her.

“We’ll be sleeping here in the master bedroom,” announced Hashirama, setting his bags on a luggage rack by the door.

_ This room is bigger than my entire apartment _ , thought Sakura.

“I’ll go make us a quick bite to eat. Please unpack your things and relax.”

Sakura nodded, understanding again that Hashirama was giving her some space to adjust. He left the door open behind him as he left.

It took a minute for Sakura to gain her bearings, but as she walked to the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the lake, she stared at the beautiful nightscape. The stars themselves reflected in the water. They were alone for miles.

She had to agree with him, it was incredibly peaceful.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura rolled her luggage to the dresser on what she presumed was ‘her’ side of the room.   
  
“Everything’s just fine,” she murmured to herself as she opened the top drawer.

And paused.

Then swallowed.

And stared.

The vast array of organized rows of sex toys stared back at her.

Apparently, this was going to be a weekend of discovery and adventure.  
  
**TBC**


	3. Rub-a-dub-dub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward, one baby step at a time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for whataromanticsoul! Thank you!
> 
> AN: Please check out the beautiful fanart @meliss-cake drew for this story! <3 I absolutely adore it! http://meliss-cake.tumblr.com/post/174968465228/happy-hashisaku-day-beyondthemoor-has

“Thank you for supper,” said Sakura as Hashirama joined her that night in their room. She stifled a yawn. It had been a long and exciting day, and she was ready for bed. “Where did you learn to cook?”

Sakura hadn’t eaten so well in months. Hashirama was a deft hand in the kitchen and had whipped up a satisfying meal of steak and steamed vegetables while she unpacked, and together they’d shared ice cream for dessert. Sakura was stuffed.

“Something you pick up after a few years of living on your own,” said Hashirama. “Though a friend of mine taught me a few things. You may meet him, if he ever deigns to live among mere mortals again.”

Sakura quirked her head at Hashirama’s strange words. “Is he an imaginary friend?”

“No, just testy sometimes,” grinned Hashirama. “We’ve known each other since we were children, so I can get away with teasing him a bit more than others. He is my best friend and he’s one of the best people I’ve ever met. Most would disagree because they don’t know him very well, though.”

The genuine fondness in Hashirama’s tone made Sakura smile. 

“I’m glad he has you in his corner. He probably is, too,” said Sakura.

“Oh, he says he isn’t but he is,” said Hashirama, winking at her. He nodded towards the ensuite bathroom. “Would you like to wash up before bed?”

Sakura shook her head. “No, thank you. You go ahead, though. I already brushed my teeth.”

She casually brushed off his offer, tamping down on the butterflies in her stomach. She could do this. She could do this. She had to do this, or she wouldn’t be able to pay rent.

The closer it got to bed time, the stronger her anxiety had become.

Could she really sleep with someone she didn’t know? 

Could she have sex with someone she didn’t love?   
For money?

Sakura swallowed.

She had to. She’d come this far. She could do it.

With that, Sakura smiled at Hashirama and winked at him. “If you need a hand, though...”

Hashirama’s grin relaxed, and he smiled genuinely at Sakura. 

“Wash my back?” 

He was trying to make this not-terrible for her, and it made Sakura’s stomach flip with intense gratitude. Sakura couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten. When she had originally signed up with the agency to match her with a ‘sugar daddy’, she’d worried that…

Sakura buried deep the memory that wiggled beneath the surface of her memories.

“Do you have a massage mitt?” she asked, following him into the bathroom.

She swallowed as he moved to the side of the room with the shower, rather than the bathtub.

“No, just a washcloth. I don’t suppose you’re still up for giving an old man a massage on his poor back?” 

Hashirama gave her puppy dog eyes so pitiful Sakura laughed and reached for the top button of his shirt.

“C’mere,” she sighed, smiling. 

She was so proud of herself when her fingers didn’t fumble Hashirama’s buttons when he reached around to untuck her own shirt.

“Upsy daisy,” he said, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her in her bra.

“Down and out,” replied Sakura, pulling his shirt down his arms to drop it on the ground. Sakura played along with Hashirama as he continued their game, until it came to her panties and bra, and she remembered something important. It may be nothing to some people, but she didn’t want to make assumptions.

“You get the water started, I’ll be right there,” she said.

From his height advantage, Hashirama looked down at Sakura and paused, before nodding. 

“Why don’t you grab us a washcloth or two?” he said, gesturing to the linen closet. Then he disappeared into the shower. Soon the surrounding jets filled the room with steam.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura removed the rest of her clothing and arranged her hair so it fell in a subtly modest way around her. She closed her eyes a moment before reaching for the shower door, whispering a bolstering prayer for courage, sliding the door open only to find—

She stifled her giggle.

—Hashirama, suds-up like a young child, a flowery pink plastic shower cap protecting his handsome mane.

“Shut the door before the cold gets in,” said Hashirama, mincing away from the draft. “It’s bad for my aching back.”

Unable to keep her grin in check, Sakura let herself laugh aloud and joined Hashirama willingly, soaping up his firm body and going to work on the sore muscles of his lower back as he playfully sang to her, flexed for her every so often, and washed her hair in return.

“Cute cap,” teased Sakura, massaging Hashirama’s shoulders as he moaned happily. Sakura put her full strength and knowledge of anatomy to use on Hashirama’s beautifully sculpted physique. It certainly wasn’t a hardship to work him over.

“I’m  _ conditioning _ ,” he informed her.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Sakura smiled into Hashirama’s back.

Hashirama heaved a put-upon sigh for half a second, until Sakura went to town on one of the tougher knots on his flank, leaving him grunting and moaning with relief.

“You didn’t list masseuse on your profile,” remarked Hashirama.

Sakura shrugged. “I’m better at other things.”

Standing behind Hashirama, she didn’t see the way a very prominent part of him bounced to attention.

Poor Hashirama only sighed harder.   
  


 

TBC.


	4. These are the Days of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duh-duh-duh... another character appears (and causes trouble, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @sariasprincy for her help with story development!  
> Buckle up friends, this chapter clocks in at 21 pages/10K+ words!

Stepping from the shower with a laugh, Sakura reached for the towel rack, only for Hashirama to get there first. He tugged a rich, fluffy, warmed towel and wrapped it snugly around Sakura’s slick body before tucking it in and handing her a smaller one for her hair. 

“Keep warm,” he said, dropping a quick kiss on her nose. He grabbed another, larger towel and wrapped it around his lower body before finding two more to wrap around his shoulders and hair.

Cheeks pink, Sakura grinned and crept up on her toes to plant a quick kiss on Hashirama’s cheek.

“See you in bed. Is there anything in particular you’d like me to put on?” she asked. She massaged her hair inside the towel as she watched him rub his broad, muscled body down. The treasure trail of dark hair, neat and trim, below his belly button caught her eye. She quickly pulled her eyes back up once she hit the edge of his towel and realized she’d been staring.

“Your nightclothes are under your pillow,” said Hashirama, his lips twitching with amusement.

Sakura arched a brow and lifted her pillow.   
“There’s nothing there,” she deadpanned.

“Ah,” agreed Hashirama.

He wandered closer to Sakura, putting his arms on either side of her to pin her legs against the edge of the mattress. Sakura’s heart beat skipped.

Hashirama lowered his lips to Sakura’s throat, kissing her gently. “Tonight, we hide nothing from each other.” He pulled back, grazing her cheek with his own. Sakura’s mouth went dry at the darkening look in Hashirama’s eyes.

“I intend to learn every inch of you.”

With that, he lifted Sakura up and gently settled her on top of the covers.

Then, holding her curious gaze, he opened the drawer of toys.

* * *

 

“That seems… large,” said Sakura.

Hashirama looked at the massager with the large, rounded tip. “It’s actually one of the gentlest of the bunch. I promise it will become one of your favourites.”

Putting her trust in Hashirama’s hands, Sakura bit her bottom lip before she slid her legs open wider, allowing Hashirama to kneel between her knees.

“Go slow?” she asked hopefully, as the towel she wore shifted, revealing the tops of her thighs, inch by inch.

Hashirama’s smile was comforting, grateful and excited as he lifted a hand to stroke Sakura’s side through the towel.

“We’ll go at your pace,” he assured her. “This one can be a bit loud, because it plugs in.”

Sakura’s brow furrowed.

“It’ll last longer that way,” teased Hashirama.

“If you say—,” Sakura’s words became stilted as she felt the vibrating head touch her outer thigh, the light buzz sound through the air.

“See? It’s very gentle,” said Hashirama, stroking her side and stomach with his broad, warm hand.

And it was, Sakura found. With Hashirama’s help she arranged her pillows so she could watch him move it across her flushed skin. It roved over her outer thighs, to the outside of her flank, and down to her tummy, which was ticklish. She and Hashirama both laughed as that.

“See,” he said, smiling. “This one is very good. It’s a personal massager. And the way it’s designed is to move with you. If you bring it down to the crease between your leg and hip,” he explained, moving the wand, “you’ll notice the vibrations remain steady.”

Sakura’s breathing came out in a gasp. She hadn’t realized she was so sensitive there.

“Ah,” she managed.

The round tip of the massager was so close to her mound. She swallowed the want that had been stirring and building inside her.

“You’re doing very well,” he praised, giving her a light squeeze.

The praise went straight to Sakura’s head; distracted, she looked up at Hashirama’s eyes to smile at him, just as he brought the massager to her inner thigh.

Sakura’s brows rose high as her lips fell slightly open.

“That’s it, relax and enjoy,” soothed Hashirama, rubbing the massager upward on Sakura’s thighs in a circular motion. “Your body likes this.”

It certainly did, Sakura realized. Without conscious thought, her hips and legs had relaxed open, proving Hashirama greater access. The towel barely covered her most private parts any more, from above. Luckily it was still tucked beneath her backside. She could feel herself warming, her slick gathering in excitement.

She realized then that Hashirama was about to have a fine view of her reaction, if he didn’t already sense it.

“I like you touching me like this,” admitted Sakura quietly.

Hashirama’s eyes widened, as did his smile. He leaned down to kiss her throat.

“Good girl,” he praised, setting her heart fluttering.

Just as Sakura leaned up on her elbows to kiss Hashirama’s cheek in return, she felt the vibrations dance across her mound and settle against her outer lips, circling just outside the spot she needed them most. She gasped softly against Hashirama’s ear.

“That’s it, move with it,” murmured Hashirama against Sakura’s throat as her hips undulated against the vibrator. His large hand guided her hips to find her rhythm, and Sakura’s breathing changed, panting heavier as she tried to chase the sparks inside her.

“Need more,” she breathed, reaching for Hashirama’s strong shoulders. “Please, Hashi.”

“We need more blood circulating down there first,” he said. “Just a little bit longer.”

But Sakura grew impatient. Pressing her forehead to Hashirama’s, she reached down between their bodies and grabbed hold of the massage wand, directing it herself exactly where she wanted it.

“There,” she half-gasped, half-laughed. “That’s better.” And then, a half-beat later, “Make it stronger.”

“It’s still early—” began Hashirama, but Sakura had started chasing down the sparks inside her.

Digging in her heels, Sakura lifted her hips to press against the vibrator, flipping the setting switch up a notch with a pleased gasp. The increase in volume from the motor’s hum drowned out most of the sound of the cellophane packaging being rent.

“Yes,” she gasped, as Hashirama watched the towel slide from her hips. It was bunched around her breasts and middle, and Sakura paid it no mind. She was too focused on the pleasure between her legs. Experimenting, she tightened her stomach and core muscles and felt the anticipated fluttering she sought.

The build-up of tension felt fantastic.

But there was something missing to make it complete. 

“Condom?” asked Sakura.

“Done—”

“Then get in— _ yes! _ ”

Sakura’s core clamped down hard on Hashirama’s thick, slick length. Hashirama hovered over her, a hand beneath her hip to steady her as he flipped their positions. He landed on his back with Sakura impaled on his glistening cock, still grinding against the vibrator. To his delight, he felt the vibrations passing from her body through to his.

“Use me,” he directed Sakura, excited by the determination in her eyes.

Sakura needed no further encouragement, and set about releasing her pent-up stress, anxiety and anticipation.

With quick strokes she reached climax, thrilled with how perfectly Hashirama fit her. 

Sakura’s eyes closed as the strongest wave hit, and she froze as it took hold, teeth clenched, body taut. A happy sigh slipped through her parted lips as the release hit, and she let herself enjoy the tremblings in her limbs as Hashirama continued to stimulate her to stretch out the pleasure as long as possible.

As such, she missed the way Hashirama’s face studied her with awe and admiration.

Soon after, she flicked off the vibrator and dropped it to the side. With a thoroughly sated sigh, she slumped against Hashirama’s muscled torso and curled up in his arms.

“Thank you,” she breathed, smiling into his smooth chest.

Hashirama chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

“Rest, Sakura,” he whispered, stroking her hair as she regained her composure.

“Your turn next,” promised Sakura, light-headed. “Just gimme a sec.”

Hashirama laughed, and the rich sound made Sakura smile and blush as he stroked her back.

 

* * *

 

When Sakura woke the next morning at six thirty, she stretched languorously. A faint smile curled the edges of her lips. Rounds two through five had more than assured her that she would be happy with this particular aspect of her arrangement with Hashirama. In fact, she noted as she heard a particularly loud snore from beside her, she didn’t doubt it would suit him, too. 

She considered her situation as Hashirama drooled on his pillow, an arm still wrapped around her waist. 

He genuinely had enjoyed himself as he pleasured her the night before, and together they had shared a very good time. Several very good times, she thought, smiling wider to herself. And… that wasn’t a bad thing, she decided. 

Did she feel a bit awkward? 

Sakura considered this carefully.

Not as much as she’d originally thought she would, actually. She rested her head on her pillow and watched Hashirama as he slumbered on. A good part of that ease was due to his personality, she realized, and how much effort he had put in to making her feel like a partner in their shared arrangement, instead of a living sex toy, to be used on demand.

He hadn’t been loving, exactly; but he had definitely been adoring, and had respected her boundaries.

It had been a very positive ‘first time’ with him, and she was grateful.

Glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand, Sakura sighed and gently released herself from Hashirama’s grasp. If he was going to rest a bit longer, she was going to make use of the opportunity.

Noiselessly, she wrapped a robe around herself, collected the bag that held her study notes, and crept from the bedroom to the kitchen downstairs.

 

* * *

 

“Creatine phosphokinase, CPK.”

Sakura recited the term and its abbreviation as she pushed herself up from plank into downward-facing dog.

“Creatine kinase, CK.”

Shifting her hips, Sakura lifted her toes and stretched her back before sliding down into baby cobra.

“Proteins. Troponin I, TnI and Troponin T, TnT.”

As graceful as a dancer, Sakura slid into plank once more and held it. Her hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun, and her eyes were sharply focused on the textbook she had propped in front of her. Her bare feet peeked out from a pair of black leggins while a white tank top left her shapely arms free. 

Leaning against the doorway, Hashirama watched Sakura complete the routine, studying her movements. Each was as practiced and perfect as any yoga instructor he’d ever imagined. Not wanting to interrupt her intense focus, he remained quiet, his arms loosely crossed over his middle. A faint smile ghosted across his lips.

“Creatine phosphokinase, CPK,” repeated Sakura. This time, her eyes were closed as she shifted into downward-facing dog. “Creatine kinase, CK…”

Without making a noise, Hashirama retreated from the doorway of the main living room that overlooked the lake. He would ask Sakura later if she’d seen the sun rise. 

For now, he retreated to the kitchen to make them both a hearty breakfast. Sakura would need to fuel up before their hike that day; and she’d already gotten a head start on his lazy bones.

* * *

 

“... enkephalin, dynorphin, endorphin, endomorphin, nociceptin or orphanin FQ…”

Brows knit, Hashirama watched Sakura complete another set of sit-ups as she recited chemical names before he knocked on the door to the living room. 

“Breakfast is ready,” he called.

Sakura flailed for a split-second before freezing.

“How long have you been watching?” she asked carefully.

Hashirama smiled. “The first time you were reciting cardiac enzymes. You moved on to opioid neurotransmitters a little while ago.”

“What time is it?”

“Close to eight,” said Hashirama.  
  
“Sorry,” said Sakura, rolling over to stretch out her back. She crouched and hastily gathered her books. “I’ll put these away and be right there. What would you like to do today? You mentioned hiking?”

Shaking her loose hair from her eyes, Sakura looked up hopefully at Hashirama.

He couldn’t help the way his expression softened at her eagerness.

“If you’re up for it, there’s a waterfall a few kilometers away.”  
  
Sakura’s bright eyes widened. 

“I’ll help pack lunch to take with us!” she offered excitedly.

“Breakfast first!” laughed Hashirama. 

“I had tea and toast earlier,” said Sakura, tucking her books into her bag and setting it beside one of the plush leather sofas. She neatly piled her notes on top, along with a pair of highlighters and sticky notes.

With an internal smile, Hashirama realized Sakura hadn’t fully understood the scope of activity that this hike would involve. Walking to her side and leaning down, Hashirama placed a hand over Sakura’s and whispered in her ear,

“You’re going to need more than that for what I have planned.”

Sakura couldn’t fight the flush that warmed her cheeks as she looked up at her employer.

“Maybe I better join you at the table then.”

“Mmm, you really should,” said Hashirama, holding out a hand to pull her to her feet.

Sakura was quickly coming to enjoy the fluttering Hashirama’s presence elicited inside her.

 

* * *

 

Hashirama paused—again—as Sakura took out her phone to snap another picture. This time, it was of the moss-covered stones that rose on either side of the pathway up the small mountain.

“It’s like passing into a secret world up here,” she said when he caught her eye. She tucked away her phone and reached out to run her fingers through the soft, cushiony moss. She smiled at the comforting texture.

“There are patches of sphagnum further up, in the clearings. It’s a very absorbent moss. It was used in the world wars to fashion bandages for the soldiers,” said Hashirama, reaching a hand back to Sakura. She accepted his chivalry without question this time, allowing him to pull her up the rock face effortlessly. “It’s closer to the open bog, though. More bugs,” he said.

“I’m happy to do without the bugs,” agreed Sakura. “Though there really haven’t been many here.”

“These trees are very old. There aren’t as many nutrients in them anymore. The younger forest, closer to the cabin, has more wildlife.”

“Ah yes. The ‘cabin’,” said Sakura, nodding and smiling to herself.

Hashirama turned to look at her with a raised brow.

“Not-a-cabin,” said Sakura.

“It is so. It’s made of logs. It’s in a forest, beside a lake…”

“It has a waterslide, Wi-Fi, and a 28-jet surround-sound steam shower.”

“They’re all useful amenities,” argued Hashirama.

Sakura grinned and slid an arm through Hashirama’s. “It was just a bit more than I was expecting,” she said, giving him a squeeze.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that,” said Hashirama, a hint smug.

Sakura looked up at him surprised, then burst out laughing.

“Modesty, thy name be Hashirama,” she teased.

“Modesty is endowed with many sizeable blessings,” he said, straight-faced.

“Many very satisfying blessings,” agreed Sakura, smiling.

“Such blessings are happy to be bestowed inside you again,” added Hashirama.

Sakura arched a brow and glanced around. This particular area was a bit rough, but when she strained her ears, she could make out the plunging roar of water in the distance. They were getting closer.

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” she said, undoing the top button of her shirt, and slowly working her way down as she walked in front of Hashirama. Once undone, she loosely teased him by flashing it open in the guise of fanning herself, only letting him get a peek of her brassiere underneath. “I don’t think your blessing is ready to join me, yet.”

With that, she started hiking up the path ahead of Hashirama. 

“Do you find the trail is getting warmer, or is it just me?” she called back as he stood frozen, watching her audacious climb.

“I think it’s just you,” he said, grinning and following her. As she ducked around a corner, she disappeared from his view. “But I’m happy to check your temperature. I think you need a professional opinion.”

“Maybe I should do something about that,” said Sakura from further ahead.

As Hashirama followed, he caught sight of her shirt, now hanging from a tree branch.

“I can help,” he called to her, making her laugh. He collected her shirt and followed her bootprints.

“I’m sure you can. You’re very good at helping with your hands,” said Sakura from ahead of him. She disappeared around another bend in the trail, and Hashirama followed her, only to find her belt hanging from another branch.

“I think you dropped something,” he called.

“Oops,” said Sakura coyly. “Could you help me with that?”

“You’re very forgetful,” said Hashirama, unable to keep from grinning at her teasing game. His eyes almost missed the kerchief Sakura had tied around her hair, now hanging off a low-slung conifer branch. “We could jog your memory with some recent, significant, unforgettable event?”

“Hmmmm, you’re right. Maybe I should start reciting my cardiac enzymes again?”

The sound of the rushing water grew louder, and they had to almost shout to each other to be heard over it. Hashirama knew that just above them, the water cascaded off the mountain to plunge a hundred and fifty feet below them into the rocky bottomed pool. The trees still crowded close, sheltering them from the harshest of the spray.

“I have a way to help you remember those, if you’re interested,” offered Hashirama. Sakura had left her backpack by the foot of the rocky outcropping that stretched out alongside the waterfall. Mist sprayed lightly over the area, giving the feel of a light summer fog as the sun shone through it, casting rainbows in the air. Hashirama was careful as he set down his own pack. As he loosened his shirt, a flash of colour from the trees caught his eye. He reached out and drew Sakura’s satin bra from the branches. He ran his thumb over the smooth fabric of the cup, the blood in his veins heating further. 

His voice growing thick, he called out, “I had something else in mind.”

He looked up and saw Sakura on the ledge above him, limned in the reflecting light in the mist. Her hair was long enough to fall just below her breasts, hiding their peaks from him. The mist shrouded her like magic, and he found he couldn’t look away. She held one arm across her chest for modesty’s sake.

All she wore were the panties that matched the bra in his hand.

She tilted her head as he stared at her in want.

“This was very impractical underwear,” he stuttered. 

“Oh, I think it did the job,” countered Sakura. Her eyes dipped low before rising to meet Hashirama’s again.

He knew exactly what she’d seen, and what gave him away so completely. It was distracting him with how strongly it pressed against his trousers, begging for attention.

“Why don’t you make yourself more comfortable?” suggested Sakura.

Already Hashirama was stripping off his shirt and untying his boots. 

“There’s no rush,” continued Sakura, as Hashirama hopped around, tearing off one sock, then the other. He fell over a nearby log. He muttered under his breath and tossed the last sock over his shoulder. 

“Yes there is!” he retorted, shucking his currently-too-constrictive underwear.

“We have the entire place to ourselves—you don’t need to—hahaha!” Sakura let her head fall back as a freshly naked, very eager Hashirama swept her up triumphantly in his arms and carried her to the soft bed of cushioned moss, just beside the source of the mist. He began nuzzling her tummy the minute he wrapped his arms around her. 

Sakura giggled and threaded her hands into his hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere. Coincidentally, I’m very happy to see you, too. It took you long enough.”

“You’re relentless,” muttered Hashirama, kissing Sakura’s tummy.

“Mmmm, I am,” she agreed. She giggled as he bussed a kiss to the crook of her neck

Then she began tickling him, and together they rolled about in the fresh mountain mist, laughing and free. Sakura felt alive, nymph-like, and happier than she had been in months as she play-wrestled and sometimes simply played with Hashirama. 

Some time later, as the sun shone down on them through the mist, Hashirama stroked her face, holding her eyes.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded, and Hashirama quickly retrieved something from his pants pocket.

When a familiar crinkling, tearing noise sounded, Sakura felt the butterflies of anticipation low in her bellow. She held Hashirama’s gaze as he lifted it to her lips. Sakura slid her mouth over the condom, her lips grazing Hashirama’s fingertips. Moving down his body like a cat, she fit it over Hashirama’s silky smooth tip, before wrapping her lips around him and sliding the sheath down to the root of him, nuzzling him fondly as she went.

The feel of his hands in her hair was gentle, caressing, and appreciative as he kneaded at the tense muscles of her neck. He stroked her loosened jaw as she relaxed her throat around him, squeezing him gently as she swallowed him down. His moans made her stomach clench, and when she cupped and stroked his sack, she felt a thrill at the way he softly gasped her name.

As she’d suggested, she took her time, revelling in Hashirama’s reactions.

When she leaned back a bit and stroked him from root to tip with her tongue, all while holding his gaze, she saw something crack in his expression.

“Up,” he ordered hoarsely.

Sakura released him gently, after exploring the slit in his tip with her tongue, she furrowed her brows. Kissing his treasure trail, she asked, “But you—”

But he had already lifted her gently up his body again to lie upon his torso and harshly panting chest.

“You’re too good to me,” he breathed, burying his face in her hair. “But I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“I like making you happy,” said Sakura. She was honest, and a bit confused. This was part of her ‘job’, wasn’t it? Had she done something wrong? Hashirama had seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, if the crescents of his nails in her shoulders were to be believed.

Hashirama chuckled. “You can only make me happy once at a time,” he said meaningfully. “And I’d like to spend some of that time making you,” he stroked her flanks before trailing his fingers down the soft nubs of her spine, “feel the same way.”

Sakura blinked slowly.

A slow smile spread across her face, and Hashirama’s expression gentled.

“Come here,” he said softly, lifting her in his arms.

Sakura circled her arms around Hashirama’s neck, resting her head against his chest as her jaw relaxed.

He walked to the side of the platform toward a more sheltered pool, where a smaller waterfall gurgled and fell from the ridge above.

“It’s beautiful,” said Sakura, looking up. She lifted a hand to the water, and it fell over her hand, tickling her as it splashed across her exposed chest to her rapidly dampening panties.

“Yes,” agreed Hashirama, watching Sakura’s awestruck face. With that, he moved further into the pool, until the waterfall ran down Sakura’s front and the water gathered between their bodies before overflowing when Sakura opened her legs.

Sakura looked from the waterfall to Hashirama, a brow raised.

He smirked at her boyishly, a hand falling from her back down to cup the flesh of her backside. He caressed her round check, squeezing and kneading it in his strong fingers. Sakura held his gaze, agreeably shifting her legs to wrap them around Hashirama when he adjusted her, though a small gap kept her core from contacting him.

The waterfall now fell directly on Sakura’s panties and her engorged lower lips.

The shiver between Sakura’s shoulder blades at the sensations dancing through her from her core were nothing compared to how hot her blood ran from the look in Hashirama’s eyes as he watched her writhe under the current.

Sakura’s grip on Hashirama’s shoulders tightened, the longer he watched her. She tried to pull him closer, but he only smiled and held her out a bit further.

“Arch for me, Sakura,” he said.

A small sound came from Sakura’s throat as she did so, and the tension in her built higher.

“Hashi,” she murmured, her hips restless.

“How does it feel?” he asked, his entire focus taken up with Sakura and her reactions.

“Empty,” she said significantly, making him chuckle. “Tingly,” she admitted as he stroked her body. 

He smiled.

Then his fingers reached between them, pressing against the damp patch of satin that separated them. Sakura’s breath caught when he slipped first one, then two fingers underneath the wet fabric into Sakura’s slick depths. 

_ You’re more than ready, _ Hashirama’s eyes conveyed to Sakura as her fingers squeezed his arms tighter. He walked them away from the waterfall, then, to press Sakura’s back against the spongy moss wall of the rockface, spreading her wider with his fingers and massaging between her legs. Sakura’s hips lifted, rocking against Hashirama’s hands in request for more. More contact, more sensation, more connection with him and his sinful, perfect touch. She pulled Hashirama closer to her, her lips seeking his skin as he scissored her wider. The press of his chest against her mouth tempted her, and she grazed it with her teeth a moment, seeking anything to pass her restless into. Sakura opened her mouth on a silent moan, feeling Hashirama’s lips passing against hers, asking permission.

She turned her head away.

Hashirama hesitated, then moved his lips to her throat—and inserting a third finger deeper inside her—eliciting a very vocal appreciation from Sakura’s throat. Her language made Hashirama chuckle.

“Stop playing,” pleaded Sakura, undulating against Hashirama. She leaned down and grazed her teeth against his nipple, smiling devilishly as she felt him shiver.

“Appreciating,” corrected Hashirama, nipping at her throat again. He used the distraction to slide her soaked panties entirely to the side. A fourth finger slipped easily inside her now, and he plucked delicately at her distended pearl with his thumb. “And you have a very valuable treasure to appreciate.”

“So do you,” she said, reaching between them. “Now… gimme your treasure stick.”

Hashirama laughed aloud.

“Is that a Lady Gaga line?”

“No! That’s ‘disco stick’!”

“No ‘disco stick’?”

“You are infuriating!” laughed Sakura. “What do I have to do to—”

“Ask.”

Hashirama nuzzled Sakura’s throat, and repeated himself. “All you need to do is ask.”

“In that case,” said Sakura, straightening to look him in his dark, lively eyes. “Give me.” She smirked. “A ride.”

Hashirama’s eyes were laughing at her already. She didn’t care, though. They were sharing in shameless, consensual fun, and it felt wonderful.

“On your,” she continued.

“You’re really going to say it,” he said, grinning.

Sakura nodded and winked at him.  
  
“Disco. Stick.”

Hashirama felt Sakura’s hand grasping him.

He smiled at the triumph in Sakura’s eyes. Then egged her on, one last time.

Lining himself up, he said, “Say please.”

“Oh for the love of—”

Sakura’s words trailed off on a pleasured sigh as Hashirama smoothly seated himself deep inside her and set a leisurely pace.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Forgive me?” he asked, nuzzling her throat. 

“Mmmmmmm, maybe. Your disco stick can make it up to me.”

The sun had fallen lower in the sky, hours later, before they returned back to the cabin.

“You did bring my bra back, didn’t you?”

Hashirama blinked.

“I’ll get you a new set.”

“Dammit. I liked those ones.”

“Two new sets. One for you, and one for me.”

“You’re very willing to buy yourself forgiveness. Is this a bad habit I can exploit?”

“I certainly hope so. It works in both our favour. Also, my set will be black. And lacy.”

Sakura filed the knowledge away for later, when she may need to buy favours from Hashirama in the future.

“How about supper first?”

“How about you pick up your damn phone!” snapped another voice.

A stranger appeared from the kitchen, shoving Sakura out of the way as he slammed Hashirama up against the wall. “Where the Hell have you been?”

“Sakura, it’s okay,” gasped Hashirama, lifting a hand to stay her.

“The Hell it is!” yelled Sakura, eyes blazing. She threw down her hiking pack. “Let go of him now!”

“Call off your bitch,” said the white-haired man, dismissing Sakura. “I don’t have time for your—”

He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Sakura blew on her hand and shook it out.

“You two know each other?” she asked casually.

Hashirama was staring at her, his arms outstretched to help her, but he kept glancing at the floor.

“This… is going to sound very awkward,” he began.

“Oh no, he’s family, isn’t he?” groaned Sakura.

Hashirama nodded. “He’s my younger brother. Tobirama. He struggles with… tact.”

Sakura snorted. “We’ll see if learns any. So, back to supper. Mind if I help myself to some ice while you start the rice?”

Hashirama blinked at Sakura.

“What?” she asked, stretching her fingers to test them. They seemed mostly fine. She hadn’t even loosened a nail from her manicure. 

Hashirama gave her puppy dog eyes, and looked close to whimpering.

Sakura’s lips quirked.

Then she hiked a brow. Sensing the conflict in Hashirama, she turned away from him, walking to the living room, and smirked at him over her shoulder—

—and undid the top button of her pants, leaning forward over the couch.

She swayed her hips at him.

She heard him mutter something under his breath, then the distinctive sound of his belt clinking open, followed immediately by another cellophane-wrapper being viciously torn open by Hashirama’s teeth.

“I don’t know how long we have,” he muttered, lining himself up behind her. He pressed against her back, bending Sakura forward further, lifting her hips and ass up to present to him like a gift. He swallowed at the glistening core that greeted him. She was as riled as he was.

“If we’re lucky, he’ll wake up to us finishing,” said Sakura cheerfully. 

For his part, Hashirama had reached around, inside Sakura’s panties to test her depths before spreading her wide, easily. He breathed a silent prayer of thanks before diving in, balls-deep.

“Easy—ngh, yes,” she breathed, already squeezing Hashirama deep inside. 

“No one has ever put him in his place like that before,” sighed Hashirama lustfully. “It was so fucking good,” he added, pumping into her forcefully. “I keep seeing it and I just want to—”

“Fuck me harder,” ordered Sakura, the aggression still flowing through her.

“Gods yes,” promised Hashirama.

He grabbed her left leg and lifted it, stretching her and adjusting their angle at the same time.

“Play with your tits,” he ordered harshly.

“Ngh,” gasped Sakura, a hand already under her shirt. Her lack of brassiere had turned into a blessing.

Hashirama leaned his head back, already feeling himself close.

“How much longer do you need?” he asked, playing with Sakura’s clitoris as he felt her body tighten.

“Just a few more—yes, just like that, just like that—”

A groan sounded from the floor in the kitchen and Sakura swallowed a laugh.

The tightening of her stomach muscles did it—her vision went white as she let herself go, gasping on Hashirama’s name.

He followed immediately after her, gripping her tightly and pumping several more times before he crumpled over her, pressing her into the top of the couch.

With his strong arms, Hashirama pushed himself up so as not to crush Sakura under him. He kissed her cheek, pressing his cheek to hers afterwards in adoration.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Are you okay? Sorry, I just...”

“You’re welcome,” giggled Sakura. She turned to kiss his cheek. “And… anytime.”

Hashirama nodded, still catching his breath.

After a minute or so, he leaned back, sliding out of Sakura.

He removed the condom, knotting it quickly before wrapping it in a kleenex and tossing it in the garbage. 

Then he rubbed her back with one hand and helped her pull up her pants and straighten her shirt, just as Tobirama pulled himself to his feet in the kitchen.

Hashirama finished with his belt as Tobirama, left eye already swollen and darkening quickly, half-stumbled into the sitting room.

Sakura lifted her chin defiantly.

Tobirama glowered at her.

“So, this is Sakura, my new girlfriend,” introduced Hashirama. “Sakura, this is my younger brother, Tobirama.”

“I hear you struggle with tact,” said Sakura, challenge clear in her voice.

“If you’re dating my brother, you struggle with finance,” said Tobirama.

Hashirama wasn’t quite fast enough to catch Sakura’s second swing at Tobirama.

—neither was Tobirama.

Shaking out her left hand this time while one hundred and eighty pounds of dead weight dropped to the floor behind her, Sakura smiled up at Hashirama.

Fire was clear in her eyes.

“Round three, or supper?”

The cellophane square already in hand, Hashirama’s eyes blazed with lust.

Sakura scoffed, shaking out her hair as Hashirama scooped her up under her bum. “And you worried you would only be able to make me happy ‘once’.” She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

“It’s good to be wrong,” said Hashirama, plopping Sakura down on top of the nearest couch. “Fuck it,” he muttered, falling to his knees. He yanked down her pants and panties where they stood. He buried his mouth between her legs, flipping one of her legs over his shoulder. 

Sakura’s hands in his hair—and his name a mantra falling from her lips—were all the encouragement he needed.

 

* * *

 

When Tobirama woke for the last time, it was to find a bag of frozen vegetables packed across his eyes. Outside the windows of the cabin, the sky was dark.

“I suggest you mind your tone and words with Sakura,” said Hashirama from Tobirama’s left.

Lowering the plastic bag of veg, Tobirama squinted at his brother.

“Did you get this one from an underground MMA ring?” he asked.

“Tougher digs than that. Med school,” said Hashirama, watching the lake.

Tobirama snorted. “Sure she is.”

Then he felt his brother’s presence chill considerably.

“She’s top of her class. Due to the budget funding cuts, her scholarship was cut. She is a term and a half away from her residency, and she has fought tooth and nail to maintain her position. I will not tolerate any form of you belittling her or her professional reputation, is that clear?”

“Then why didn’t she get a different job?” pushed Tobirama.

“What other job will provide her with enough funds for medical school, Tobirama?” demanded Hashirama darkly. “She does not come from money, and it would take a year to get a loan approved when she has no collateral, if it was approved at all. Think, for once, of other people’s circumstances.”

Uncomfortable, Tobirama looked away from his brother’s disappointed glare.

“I won’t ask you two to get along. But I will ask that you be civil to each other,” said Hashirama. “And if I hear of you doing anything to risk her professional reputation or career—”

“I didn’t hit her.”

“Yes, you did, in your own condescending way. To be honest, it’s nice to see someone lay you and your inconsiderate mouth out flat for once.”

Tobirama was silent as Hashirama took a deep breath.

“Why did you come?”

Shifting the bag of veg to the sorer side of his face, Tobirama looked at his brother. 

“Tsuna was looking for you. Something about the board.”

Hashirama narrowed his eyes at his brother. “She knew I was away this weekend. Why did you come?”

When Tobirama remained silent, Hashirama stood. 

“The next time you see Sakura, I expect an apology from you.” He paused. “I will ask her not to hit you without cause.”

“Not to hit me at all would be—”

“—impossible, consider both your temperaments,” said Hashirama on a sigh. He rubbed at his head. “Please do not interrupt her studies, either. She’s done nothing to deserve this.”

Tobirama scoffed. Then he caught the look his brother gave him as he glanced at him over his shoulder. A small shiver ran down Tobirama’s spine.

“You will treat her with respect, Tobirama. Leave in the morning. Early.”

Hashirama left the room, presumably to go find Sakura.

 

* * *

 

Hashirama found Sakura outside in the hot tub, her hair piled on top of her head and her notes propped up on the side of the tub, atop a pile of fluffy white towels. She wore a cute two-piece bathing suit, her bathrobe hung up nearby on a hook.

“May I climb aboard, cap’n?” he asked, standing outside the tub on the cedar deck. He’d wrapped a towel around his neck and put on neon-patterned swim shorts.

Sakura looked up at him. The intense focus and hard lines of her face softened as she smiled at him, and flushed at the broad expanse of exposed, firm muscles. 

“Sorry. I figured with you dealing with the—your brother,” she corrected herself quickly, “I’d just take a minute to do some review.”

“You’re welcome to continue,” said Hashirama, dropping his towel off on a nearby stand. The hot tub was on a sheltered alcove on the deck and overlooked the lake. Around them burned citronella candles, setting an intimate mood with the added benefit of repelling the mosquito population. Sakura had moved several candles closer to her, to light her textbook.

“Would you like any music?” asked Hashirama as he opened a nearby cabinet. He adjusted the lighting, ensuring a spotlight over Sakura illuminated her workspace.

Brows rising, Sakura smiled wider at Hashirama, in thanks. “Why am I not surprised… Something… smooth,” she said, her shoulders relaxing. “I’ll just put these away.” 

She half-stood and gathered the first few books, before Hashirama waved her efforts off.

“Keep studying. I’ll help,” he offered cheerfully.

Her hands pausing on the book she currently had open, Sakura looked down at the neuro notes. “Really?”

“Absolutely!”

“You sound very eager.”

“I’m very invested in your success,” he said with a wink. “How about a system of rewards for when you get questions right?”

Sakura’s lips twisted in a wry smile. “Rewards for you or me?”

“I don’t see why we can’t both benefit from your educational pursuit,” he said brightly, holding out his hand.

With a laugh, Sakura offered Hashirama her current text. “Chapters 4 through 7.”

Letting himself into the steaming, swirling water of the hot tub, Hashirama sighed and leaned back against the submerged bench. He was very careful to hold Sakura’s textbook above the waterline.

“You reviewed the neurotransmitters this morning, so how about… neuromuscular junctions?”

“Hit me,” said Sakura, a new light coming into her eyes.

Subduing his natural reaction to her intelligence and eagerness, Hashirama took his time reviewing the textbook before nodding to himself and beginning his quiz.

“What’s another name for a neuromuscular junction?”

“Myoneural junction.”

“What is acetylcholine?”

“Easy, a neurotransmitter,” said Sakura. “Next.”

“What does it do?”

“Muscle contraction, pain response activation, endocrine regulation and REM sleep regulation.”

“And?”

Sakura’s lips twitched. “Arousal.”

“Tell me more about that.”

“Hashirama!” she laughed.

“This is important to your education,” he stated confidently, pretending to study her textbook.

“Meaning awareness in this case,” said Sakura. “It’s a neurotransmitter that controls awareness, information gathering, assessment, among other fight-or-flight responses.”

“What other neurotransmitters are involved?”

“Norepinephrine, dopamine, serotonin and histamine.”

“Very good,” said Hashirama, impressed and looking up from the book. He met her eyes and was rewarded with the genuine glow she wore in reaction to his comments. Recognizing a praise kink when he saw one, he quickly returned to the textbook. 

Hashirama lowered his voice, sensing Sakura tensing, leaning forward. “Now, and this one is for the first reward—”

Sakura’s eyes sharpened.

“—name three of the emotion-related theories associated with arousal, and what distinguishes each.”

The excitement in Sakura’s face warmed Hashirama’s heart. As he’d expected, her answer was confident and correct.

“—which is what differentiates the Cannon-Bard, James-Lange and Schacter-Singer theories,” she finished, chest heaving.

“Perfect,” he said, voice quivering.

Overcome, Hashirama tossed Sakura’s textbook onto the towels and quickly swept her up in his arms, squeezing her and peppering her face with kisses.

“Perfect!” he repeated excitedly.

Giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura kissed his cheek in return.

“We have more to cover,” she laughed.

“We will. I’m just so proud of you!”

Giving in and hugging Hashirama back tightly, Sakura allowed herself a moment to enjoy their shared excitement. It felt so good to share this with another person who  _ got it _ .

“The cuddles are the rewards?” she asked, several rounds of questions and answers later.

“Of course!” said Hashirama, looking down at Sakura. She sat in his lap now, thumbing through different pages of the textbook, searching for areas she wanted more questions about.

Resting her head against Hashirama’s chest, Sakura smiled and curled up just a little more to his protective, comforting frame. They were both having fun with this, she found.

“This one,” she said, pointing to a cross-section of the brain stem. “This next.”

“Ooooh, I remember this. Huh. There’s a mistake in this figure,” said Hashirama, lifting the book to squint down at the picture.

Sakura’s eyes twitched. This particular textbook had cost close to four hundred dollars. “What do you mean?”

“They mis-labelled these two veins here, see?”

Jaw clenching, Sakura’s eyes narrowed. She flipped several pages forward. “It’s inconsistent here and here, too.”

Hashirama shrugged. “Sometimes editors don’t know the subject matter, just the language.”

Sakura looked up at Hashirama. He was so calm, while she felt murderous. Reasoning that she at least had his help to point out such mistakes, Sakura let out a deep breath. It could be worse. But thank goodness for Hashirama catching that particular error.

“I guess that’s where experience comes in,” she said, smiling fondly at him.

Something inside Hashirama twisted at the genuine openness in her expression. Unconsciously, his body softened around her, curling her closer. His eyes closed as he leaned down, seeking her lips. “Mmmmm,’ he agreed, soft lips ghosting against hers.

At the last minute, Sakura subtly shifted her head to the side, Hashirama’s lips pressing against her cheek instead.

“I am very grateful for that experience,” she said, pecking him playfully on the underside of his chin.

“It’s nice to feel useful,” he agreed, leaning back again.

They returned to their review of Sakura’s coursework, sometimes discussing the theories, or making comments on the expensive textbook’s errors. At one point, Sakura retrieved a red pen from her pencil case and began writing corrections in the margins based on her discussion with Hashirama, or noting where to look up further information.

That was how they spent their evening. Discussing and debating medical theory, cuddling in the hot tub, listening to the gentle, smooth music that flowed around them in candlelight.

From his place hidden inside the doorway, Tobirama watched the pair with swollen, bruised eyes, scrutinizing their body language. He turned away before they caught him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sakura woke again in Hashirama’s arms. This time, she let herself rest there a few minutes, enjoying the sound of his tiny snores. Too worn out the previous night from the day’s activity, the pair had fallen asleep quickly and slept soundly. To wake up still wrapped in Hashirama’s warm arms made Sakura feel treasured and safe in a way she hadn’t experienced in…

Pushing away a painful memory, Sakura woke fully and swallowed down the lump in her throat. With careful movements, she slipped from the bed and their room. Donning her robe, she made herself a cup of coffee and decided to sit on the back deck to watch the sun rise over the lake.

She was smiling to herself, catching the splish-splash of a fish leaping out of the water, when she heard the shift of movement beside her.

Expecting Hashirama, she felt the smile freeze on her face freeze when instead she turned to find Tobirama’s red gaze boring into her.

Forcing herself to be cilvil—as Hashirama had requested—Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

“How’s your face? It looks terrible,” she said.

His expression souring, Tobirama looked away.

“You should alternate heat and cold on your eyes,” she added, turning back to admire the scenery that wasn’t Tobirama’s black-eyed face. Holding her coffee with both hands to stave off the morning chill, Sakura blew the steam off the top. “It’ll help relieve the pressure in the blood vessels while still promoting faster healing.”

“You’re ill-suited,” said Tobirama, no emotion in his voice.

“You’re skirting a very hostile border,” said Sakura, blowing over her coffee again. Her grip on the cup tightened.

“To each other,” elaborated Tobirama, frowning.  
  
“Didn’t ask your opinion and not your concern. If you’re jealous, I’ll give you the name of the agency, though.”

Tobirama scoffed.

“Unless you’re already seeing someone, of course.”

Sakura hid a smirk when Tobirama’s expression tightened. She hadn’t thought so. It was petty and juvenile of her, yes, but she refused to be pushed around by the man beside her. 

The precious morning stillness extended around them, the silence broken only by the nature surrounding the cabin. Sakura thought she heard a moose call in the distance, and wondered what in the Hell had possessed Hashirama to build his getaway in the middle of moose country, of all places.

Her cheeks warmed as she remembered how pleasant the waterfall had been the day before, and decided the peaceful, remote environs were worth the risk of close encounters with moose kind. She drank deeply of her coffee, glancing over at Tobirama.

“Do you have a specific problem with me? Me as a person,” asked Sakura a few minutes later, curious. 

To her surprise, Tobirama’s harsh expression hardened further before he got up and stalked away.

As the sun began to rise over the lake a quarter hour later, Sakura heard the door behind her slide open and shut carefully, the smell of fresh coffee on the air.

“I thought I might find you here,” said Hashirama, a smile in his sleepy voice. Wrapped in his own fluffy robe, and wearing bunny slippers, his jaw cracked as he yawned.

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura smiled up at him. “I’m kind of attached to the view,” she said, winking at him.

His expression softened. “So am I.”

With that, he set his coffee on a teak table before turning back to Sakura, lifting her in his arms, and bringing her to sit across his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and together they enjoyed their coffee as the sky shifted from gold through orange and rose. Her ear pressed against the calming heartbeat from Hashirama’s chest, Sakura breathed deeply of the outward peace to quiet her inward conflict.

“When we return, I’ll provide you with a key to my home. You’re welcome to study there.”

The reverberations of Hashirama’s low voice passed through his chest to Sakura’s cheek, mesmerizing her. It took an extra moment for his words to sink in.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to distract you when you work.”

Hashirama shook his head, resting his chin on Sakura’s head. “Tobi brought news that work would be picking up shortly. Rather than interrupt your studies with frequent travel, I’d rather you stayed closer. Overnight, several times per week. I’ll arrange for your travel to and from campus on those nights.” He looked down at her with caring, dark eyes. “Is that acceptable, given your current schedule?”

“Completely,” said Sakura. It was literally her job description to make herself available to him. And studying around him would work in her favour, if their weekend together had been any indication. With Hashirama’s vast medical knowledge, Sakura had benefited from one-on-one tutoring in the specific subjects she needed—and he was paying her to do it.

“Thank you,” said Hashirama gratefully. 

“I’m happy to,” said Sakura honestly. She hesitated before adding, “Uh, that is, you and… Tobirama doesn’t have a key, does he?”

Hashirama laughed.

“I think it’s a valid question. Scrubbing bloodstains out of carpet is a pain,” added Sakura.

Stroking her hair, Hashirama kissed the top of Sakura’s head. 

“Keep standing up to him,” said Hashirama. “He’ll learn he can’t push you around.”

Sakura wondered about that, but decided to fight that battle another day.

Their day followed a similar pattern to the one from before, hiking, swimming, eating, and enjoying each other’s company, intelligence, humour and physical endurance. By late afternoon they were on the road back to the airport.

“I called ahead to have some of your things moved to my condo,” said Hashirama.

Blinking, Sakura nodded.    
When they arrived back at Hashirama’s condo that night, they ordered take-out and watched some TV before having an early night.

Or, it started as an early night.

“I’m going to start joining you for yoga,” panted Hashirama, in awe of her flexibility all over again as her legs were raised between them, her feet peeking up by his shoulders. Sakura giggled and wiggled her toes.

“There are couples yoga retreats,” offered Sakura, swallowing as he hit the sweet spot inside her that turned her bones to jelly. With a happy sigh, her legs trembled, her hips loosened. 

Supporting Sakura’s weight against the glass wall of his greenhouse paradise, both of them in their nightclothes, Hashirama huffed and continued his languid pace.

“That will be another reward level,” he promised, head bent forward as he flexed sinuously in and out of her, lips moving over her throat.

“For you or for me?” teased Sakura, stroking Hashirama’s long, silky hair.

To her delight, Hashirama leaned back and grinned boyishly at her.

“You know how I feel about rewards,” he said, kissing her nose.

They tumbled into bed in shared satisfaction a bit later, Sakura falling asleep so quickly her arm was left tossed over Hashirama’s middle. As such, she missed the way Hashirama lifted her slightly higher on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around her from the left, while, with his right, he laced their fingers together. A soft smile graced his handsome face as he drifted off.

 

* * *

 

“You’re staying with him?”

Sakura looked over at Ino’s text. It had been sent the night before, but Sakura had been occupied when it came in. It was six thirty now, almost twelve hours later. 

“How would you like your eggs this morning?” asked Hashirama from the kitchen. He wore a pink frilly apron that was far too small for him, emblazoned with, ‘Kiss the cook!’ on it in cursive.

“Scrambled, please! I left fresh OJ in the fridge,” called Sakura, flipping through to the next page in her notes. She had two tests that afternoon, and checked her messages while she chewed her toast and reviewed.

“A few nights a week,” she wrote Ino. Admittedly, after the first few weeks, it had turned into, ‘most’, then, ‘almost every night, unless she had to pay rent or check her mail’. Now, months into her arrangement with Hashirama, she had her mail forwarded to their condo.

His condo, she corrected herself as an after-thought. A touch of anxiety gripped her lightly and she reached automatically for the lamb’s ear that Hashirama grew in a planter near her seat at their breakfast nook. He’d placed it there after Sakura took to studying there in the mornings, in addition to a potted lemon tree. At Christmas, they had decorated it together with tinsel and lights. In the garden, where they sometimes spent their evenings, he’d planted jasmine, chamomile and lavender in a patch that found plenty of moonlight. Sakura adored lying there on a blanket with Hashirama as they watched the stars.

“Will I ever get to meet this mystery man?”

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, fingers brushing over the lamb’s ear unconsciously. She looked up at Hashirama as he sang to himself, scrambling the eggs.

“Maybe,” she wrote.

Her phone vibrated with another incoming message.

“Congratulations! Your contract with Hashirama Senju has been extended for: 6 months. If you have any questions or would like to negotiate any change in terms, please contact our customer service team,” read the e-mail.

Sakura read the message twice, ignoring the attached payment statement.

“Eggs! And bacon!”

Hashirama placed the plate in front of Sakura, refilling her tea at the same time.

“You’re spoiling me today,” smiled Sakura, kissing his cheek playfully. He reached a hand down the front of her to trace the curve of her breast, flicking her nipple gently. 

Hashirama chuckled nervously.

Sakura froze.

“Tobirama’s coming over later, isn’t he!” accused Sakura.

“Pet the lamb’s ear, that’s it, breathe in the lemon,” blubbered Hashirama, pulling back quickly.

Sakura groaned.

“His birthday is coming—”

“Fine, we can choose a lovely casket for his ego—”

“—and we always spend it together.”

Sakura glared at Hashirama.

He had backed away, shoulders hunched, and was pushing his pointer fingers together in front of him nervously.

Letting out a heavy breath, Sakura sighed and picked up her fork again.

“I suppose it’s time for me to check out my apartment again to make sure it’s still standing,” she said, digging into her eggs.

“Ah, actually, I suggested we all go out to dinner together…”

Sakura’s lips pinched.

“Did I mention I also baked you cupcakes for breakfast?” said Hashirama, fleeing to the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

Pulling out her seat across from Sakura on campus that day at lunch, Ino looked at her friend’s sour mien.

Then down at the table.  
  
“You brought a whole bowl of frosting to class for lunch,” Ino remarked.

Sakura held out an extra spoon to Ino.

Ino shrugged. 

 

* * *

 

Sakura looked down at herself critically that night. She was leaving absolutely nothing to chance, not when she was heading into battle.

Her armour, a black gown with graceful lines and a flare into a mermaid-inspired skirt was elegant and understated. Her makeup was her shield, natural outside of a touch of smoky eye and, as she sharpened her weapon, applied a touch of tint to her lips. Her hair was knotted in a slightly messy french twist, curled tendrils framing her face.

For a hint of confidence and to make her ass look fantastic, she wore stilettos. They would be her backup weapons, in case she succumbed to the urge to stab Tobirama in the heart. In proactive self-defense, of course.

Checking herself one final time in the mirror, she whisked the bathroom door open and marched to the front of the condo to meet Hashirama.

His jaw dropped.

“I will be… civil,” she stated magnanimously.

“I won’t,” breathed Hashirama, staring at her in a daze. His mouth hung open in awe. He glanced at the clock, then stealthily reached for her.

Sakura primly slapped his hand down, lifting her nose.

“Touch any inch of this before we see your brother and you will regret it,” she snapped, pointing to herself head to toe.

Hashirama’s lips pressed together, his eyes pained.

“You’re wearing the stilettos, aren’t you?” he whimpered.

“The better to stab him with,” she muttered.

“What?”

“—they go with the dress.”

She turned on her aforementioned heel, heading for the door—giving Hashirama a deliberately good look of her enhanced posterior.

Hashirama whimpered again, painfully.

 

* * *

 

When they met Tobirama at the restaurant, Sakura counted a point for herself when she saw his Adam’s apple bob upon sight of her.

Hashirama glanced down at Sakura’s hint of a smirk.

“You promised to be civil,” he reminded her gently.

“I never said anything about being nice.”

Turning on her charm, Sakura threaded her arm through Hashirama’s and smiled beautifully at Tobirama.

“Tobi! You made it!” she greeted him warmly, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

The lipstick left a clear mark on Tobirama’s too-pale cheek.

Sakura’s internal glee mounted as Tobirama stared at her, jaw slack, and wide eyes murderous.

“Your table is ready,” said the maître d’hôtel, interrupting the building storm.

“Wonderful,” said Sakura, fawning over Hashirama and smiling warmly at the men around her.

Tobirama tried to gather his composure, Hashirama swallowed as beads of sweat gathered around his hairline, and Sakura sashayed ahead of them.

Fumbling with his phone in his pocket, Hashirama pulled it out and tapped several buttons. Heaving a sigh, he followed Sakura’s devastating backside.

“How is the firm?” asked Hashirama as they sat down together in the private dining room.

“We recently hired several new graduates. Their scores were impressive and they’ve interned at a rival’s firm, so we have high expectations.”

“Fascinating,” gushed Sakura, gazing at Tobirama in adoration, chin in hand.

Tobirama stared at her, frowning and a hint unhinged.

At that moment, Sakura’s phone chose to buzz in her purse. 

Sakura glanced down and saw a new app had been installed; the one that included the medical drug interaction database, permanent subscriptions to medical research publications, and up-to-the-minute access to all the most prestigious medical journals.

Sakura cut her eyes to Hashirama and saw the pleading look on his face.

Swallowing her sigh and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

“Civil,” he whispered between his teeth, begging her.

Sitting up properly in her seat, Sakura reached for her wine glass. _ Fine. _

Hashirama’s exhale of relief was audible.

“Anyone we know?” asked Hashirama, turning back to Tobirama and continuing his brother’s conversation.

“Possibly. They’re from the Uchiha firm,” said Tobirama. “Normally we wouldn’t chase them, but they came highly recommended from the partners. They also agree to the pro-bono clause.”

“That’s very positive,” said Hashirama. He lifted a glass to Hashirama.

But Sakura’s hearing had thinned at Tobirama’s words. Her phone slipped from her grasp to fall into her lap, soundlessly.

She heard a vague scuffling noise and the tablecloth fluttered before Tobirama flinched.

“So… Sakura… how are… classes?”

“Hm?” Sakura glanced at Tobirama, her stomach bottoming out. “They’re going very well. We’re prepping for our clinical experience, and applying for our residency spots, so there’s been an increase in focus on the business and patient sides of care, in addition to our regular scientific coursework. I’ve been in contact with several individuals I’d like to approach for mentorship, too.”

“You have?” asked Hashirama, surprised. He’d frozen in his seat.

Looking up at him, Sakura nodded. “Of course. Once our arrangement ends, I’ll need more contacts in the field, right?” She shrugged a shoulder. “I can’t in good conscience list you as a reference, can I?” she added quietly.

Meanwhile, Tobirama had halted in lifting his glass to his lips, looking between the pair.

Hashirama held Sakura’s gaze for a long minute, before blinking slowly.

“No, o-of course not,” he agreed, a bit dazedly. He pasted on a grin. “Which is why it’s excellent you’re looking ahead! See Tobirama, I told you she was a smart girl!”

“Mmm, you’ve mentioned,” said Tobirama dully. Swirling the wine in his glass, he looked at his brother. “You recently got approval for funding a new surgical wing, to be shared with the oncology treatment center. Congratulations, you petitioned for a long time for the funding.”

“Thank you! Yes, I negotiated a beneficial arrangement with the oncology and surgical teams, and the shared space will be dual-use, which guarantees less downtime and thus greater access for patient care. We’re very excited about the expansion. We’re having the ground-breaking ceremony…”

The conversation carried through the remainder of the meal, flowing fluidly for the most part.

To Sakura’s relief, the tension was less antagonistic, though she and Tobirama did butt heads occasionally. Neither backed down, but accepted redirection from Hashirama gracefully.

As they exited the restaurant at the end of the meal, Sakura swallowed her pride and opened her purse. 

“Happy birthday, Tobirama,” she said, and handed an envelope to him.

Tobirama’s shoulders stiffened.

“I promise it isn’t glitter,” added Sakura. She bit the inside of her cheek as he stared her down. “I promise it isn’t  _ mostly  _ glitter.”

He gave her a baleful glare.

Sakura sighed, cocking her hip and crossing her arms. “Just open it.”

Standing a half-step back, Hashirama watched as his brother delicately opened the navy envelope as if it contained a letter-bomb.

True to her word, the card contained only a little glitter, and it was limited to the My Little Pony unicorn on the cover.

The inside, however, shuffled with several papers. Brows furrowed, Tobirama kept half an eye on Sakura as he unfolded the papers.

“Things Hashirama is proud of me for…” he read aloud, then looked up at Sakura, red eyes suspicious. He cleared his throat, lifting the paper up. “Diligence in doing my work… Starting my own law firm… Insisting on pro-bono work from all levels of partnership… Offering scholarships to students in financial hardship… Mentoring at-risk youth...” 

Tobirama’s deep voice faded, though the list went on.

He cleared his throat behind closed lips, lowering the paper. 

Sakura swallowed reflexively, fidgeting with the phone in her purse as Tobirama stared at her.

“Anyway,” she said, breaking the awkward silence. “It’s time for us to head home. Happy birthday, don’t spend it all in one place.”

“Ah,” agreed Hashirama softly, resting a hand on Sakura’s back. A gentle smile was on his lips as he looked from Sakura to Tobirama. There was a bemused light to his rich, warm eyes. “Happy birthday, little brother.”

Hashirama shook Tobirama’s hand firmly, yanking him in for a tight, one-armed hug before slapping him on the back and releasing him.

“Keep in touch,” he told Tobirama fondly.

“Ah,” said Tobirama, still holding on to the paper and unicorn card. His brows knit as he watched Sakura and Hashirama walk away to Hashirama’s car.

“When did you have time to write that?” asked Hashirama, leaning over Sakura’s shoulder to whisper in her ear.

Shrugging, Sakura made a non-committal noise in her throat, looking out the window. “They’re things you’ve mentioned, in passing, over the last few months.”

“I didn’t know about the mentoring, though,” he said, watching her shrewdly.

“I may have done some digging,” she said vaguely.

Hashirama looked at her.

Sakura crossed her arms, staring out the Maserati’s window. “What? If it’s online, it’s freely disclosed.”

Hashirama chuckled at Sakura’s exasperation. 

Giving in, she growled loudly, exclaiming, “How can that asshole have no _actual_ dirt on him? It’s ridiculous!”

Hashirama laughed harder, and all the way home.

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize, I know there are errors in this, but I can't be arsed to fix 'em all before posting. This is the additional update I promised for the holidays, posted Dec 30, 2018. Cheers! Please R&R if you enjoyed. : )
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. The Fantasy and the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino gets a step closer to meeting Hashirama. Things turn volatile between Tobirama and Sakura. Hashirama meets an old friend. Hints of Sakura's past.

_ Sakura looked down at the glittering necklace, paling. _

_ “I thought…” Her words trailed off. A sick feeling settled in her stomach. _

_ He looked at her, his dark eyes soft. _

_ Confused, she looked up at him, trying to understand the gesture, after what she had just learned. “When you said you wanted to talk, I thought you meant…” _

_ “Take it,” he said, offering it to her across the table in the quiet, expensive restaurant. It was a late night with few patrons left around them. Their desserts sat beautifully plated on the delicate ceramic dishware, untouched. _

_ Swallowing, Sakura reached for the white velvet rectangle and softly shut it, hiding the stars inside their black velvet night. _

_ His eyes hardened when she gently pushed it away, towards him. _

_ “Congratulations on your engagement,” she forced out. Her voice wavered in spite of how hard she struggled to retain her self-control. She looked up at him, her pain seeping from her green eyes like blood from a wound. _

_ “It’s not—” _

_ “It’s your family’s decision. I know. I hope you’re very happy together.” _

_ “This doesn’t need to end, Sakura. The engagement is their decision, I have no say in it. This doesn’t change what’s between us. The wedding won’t happen for over a year anyway, especially not with how brother is negotiating,” he snorted. “And it’s business, not love.” _

_ Anger and humiliation burned inside Sakura as she swallowed hard. _

_ With as much self-control as she could muster, she folded her linen napkin and set it beside her plate, standing without waiting for him to pull out her chair for her. _

_ Shoulders back, she stared at him as he rose to face her. _

_ “Sit down,” he ordered, though softly. He glanced about. “You’re making a scene.” _

_ “It’s over,” said Sakura. _

_ “Now,” he said through grit teeth. _

_ Pressing her lips together, Sakura shook her head, turned on her heel, and walked out. _

* * *

 

Feeling the weight against her throat, Sakura yawned and looked up at Hashirama, pushing her hair from her eyes. The covers slid off her shoulder, and she felt something trail against her clavicle.

She touched, tracing the links of a delicate chain with surprise.

“What’s this?”

She sat up in bed, running her fingers across her no longer naked neckline.

Smiling at her softly as he watched her, his head propped up on his hand as he rested on his side in their bed, Hashirama’s eyes glowed with warmth.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s…” 

Sakura looked at the simple pendant, amazed at its rose-gold luster, the elegant lines of its blossom, and the tiny hint of diamond at its center. It was subtle, understated, and perfect.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, looking up at him with a smile. “What’s this for?”

His own smile widening, Hashirama said, “Just because.”

“You didn’t spend a lot on it, did you?”

“Does it matter?”

Sakura frowned at him.

Hashirama lifted a hand to touch the necklace at her throat. “I know you don’t want expensive gifts. The moment I saw this it reminded me of you. I thought you would like it.”

“I do,” she admitted. “It’s not a sakura blossom, is it?”

“Orchid,” he said. He hand wrapped around hers, clutching it gently before bringing it to his lips to press a soft kiss to her fingers.

“The ones grafted onto the sides of the trees in the garden,” recalled Sakura aloud. “They’re beautiful.”

“Ah,” agreed Hashirama, his eyes on her.

“Thank you,” she said, leaning over.

Lifting his chin for a kiss, Hashirama closed his eyes—

—Sakura pressed a kiss to the end of his nose, and his cheek. 

Then she curled up in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. 

“Let me know how you’d like me to say ‘thank you’ later,” she teased, giving him a nip on his bare chest. “You can call in a special favour for this one.”

“Ah,” said Hashirama, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling above Sakura’s head as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

* * *

 

Hashirama sighed, then moaned softly, spreading his legs wider in his sleep.

“S’k’ra,” he moaned, reaching down between his legs.

His fingers splayed through soft hair, caressing and guiding as it bobbed away in deep, slow rhythm.

A soft, happy giggle sighed in response, and Hashirama stirred, stretching.

“Careful,” murmured Sakura from beneath the comforter.

“Hmmm?” murmured Hashirama, still half-asleep. 

“Don’t roll off…”

Unconsciously he’d begun pumping his hips. Nothing too strong, more instinctive reaction than anything else, as the deep pulling inside his core incited him.

“Haaaah,” he breathed, letting his head fall back as he gave in, participating more earnestly. “Keep goin’.”

“Mmm-hmmm,” she hummed, smiling around him.

Hashirama felt warm hands caressing his stomach and thigh muscles, soft skin pressed against his sack, moist warmth enveloping his manhood, massaging him lovingly.

“S’good,” he mumbled, stroking Sakura’s hair. “Love this, with you,” he sighed, yawning happily.

Utterly content, he enjoyed Sakura’s attentions to completion, dozing off again with a snore as she finished.

Job complete, Sakura shook her head at Hashirama as he sawed logs, spread out like an exhausted puppy across the bed.

Wiping at the corner of her mouth, she slipped from the bed to brush her teeth and get ready for class early.

* * *

 

As Sakura studied her notes later that evening, bent forward in downward facing dog pose, Hashirama casually flipped the page in her textbook for her when she nodded.

“Cardiac enzymes after this,” she murmured to herself.

“Do you have any questions?”

“I will for that,” she said. 

“Rewards?” he asked, interest piqued.

Sakura smiled as she moved into her next pose. Anticipating when she’d finished her scan of the page, Hashirama flipped the page for her again.

“Maybe.”

“Crossy sit-ups?”

It was a game of one question and answer per sit-up, where they faced each other and hooked their ankles together, always meeting when they sat up together. Hashirama often tried to sneak kisses when they met at the top.

“Sure. Thank you.”

Hashirama smiled back at Sakura, pleased.

* * *

 

“I just think it would be hard for him to find someone who didn’t already know him very well,” said Sakura as she placed a bag of carrots in their shopping cart. They were grocery shopping that Sunday afternoon. “And don’t even think of going through the agency to get him someone, and asking them to fake liking him. That would… that would actually hurt his feelings, I think. If he has any. And are you sure he likes women? He may prefer men. Or, you know, maybe he isn’t interested in romantic relationships. That’s sort of more up his alley, to be honest.”

Hashirama pouted, large hands on their cart, Sakura’s purse in the top.

“But he needs someone,” he said.

“Does he? Or is he happy as he is? If he wanted someone, he could find them. He’s attractive enough. He’s just an asshole.” said Sakura. “And that’s never stopped other assholes from… finding a partner, if temporarily. Could you grab that bok choy, please?”

Hashirama lifted the bunch of bok choy into a bag and set it in the cart.

“What do you mean he could find someone?”

Sakura shrugged, glancing at the grocery list. 

“I mean, for a night. If that’s all he’s interested in.”

“What if he’s lonely?”

“He has his ego for company.”

Hashirama sighed as Sakura’s quip.

Sakura glanced up at him but didn’t apologize.

“Is he really such a dick, or does he put on that attitude to keep people away? If he can put it away, he needs to let people see that. I’m not saying he needs to turn into the world’s greatest guy, but he needs to… to let it go sometimes. Or people will just write him off as not being worth their time, unless it’s for a one night stand. Or for his money. And he’s just not the type to do one nighters.”

Hashirama pushed the cart along, pondering Sakura’s comments.

“Ask him what he wants before you do anything,” said Sakura, adding soy milk and margarine to the cart as they passed the dairy section. “And do not, under any circumstances, set him up with someone as a surprise. It would just anger him and humiliate her.”

“Would you be willing to talk to him?”

Sakura tripped over her own feet, and Hashirama nearly upended the cart as he grabbed her elbow to keep her upright.

“What?”

“You’re a woman. He would brush me off. If you explain it to him from a woman’s point of view—”

“I gave him a My Little Pony card for his birthday and he still hasn’t enacted revenge.”  
  
“I’m sure he’s seen the humour to it by now.”

“Or he’s biding his time, lulling me into a false sense of security.”

Hashirama’s expression didn’t instill confidence, nor did he counter her argument.

“What about his friends?” asked Sakura. “Can’t they help you?”

“What friends?” asked Hashirama.

Sakura groaned. It was worse than she thought.

“For the last time, I’m not setting Tobirama up on a date with one of my friends,” said Sakura. “And put that back.”

“But it’s for—”  
  
“I know who it’s for, but you just got them something nice last weekend. How about we plan nice things for your friends, and make them more meaningful, rather than expensive?”

Hashirama looked at Sakura.

She arched a brow at him.

“Effort counts, not just amount,” she said.

“Ah,” agreed Hashirama. Though his gaze lingered on the vase an extra moment longer, he followed Sakura away from the fancy display.

* * *

 

Yawning late one night, Sakura rubbed at her eyes and shut her textbook. She’d studied all she could; now she needed a decent night’s rest. With another yawn, she turned off the lamp, petting the lamb’s ear one last time with a smile for good luck.

Packing her notes and books into her bag, Sakura dropped it by the front door of the condo and passed by Hashirama’s office on her way to the bathroom. The light was still on, surprising her.

She knocked on the door as she leaned in.

“Hey, everything okay?” she asked.

Seated at his desk, Hashirama sighed, staring at his computer screens. He had several large monitors lit with spreadsheets and e-mails in front of him, and typed away at his keyboard.

“Come in,” he said tiredly, leaning back in his seat. “Just work. What are you up to? Done studying?”

Sakura nodded, coming to stand behind him. Reaching forward she began kneading his shoulders, working on the knots in his back with her strong hands.

Hashirama moaned in relief.

“You need to rest,” he said.

“You need to finish. Keep working. I’ll go to bed in a bit.”

He leaned forward, still typing, granting her greater access to his back. After a few minutes he straightened, reaching back for one of her hands. He caught it and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

“Thank you. Now you get to bed. I’ll be there soon.”

“Don’t stay up too late,” said Sakura, kissing him on the cheek and collecting his tea cup. She dropped it off in the kitchen before heading to their room and climbing into bed.

A short time later Hashirama’s warm arms lifted the blankets and wrapped around her as he slid in beside her.

They were asleep within minutes, both too tired to do anything further.

* * *

 

Sakura arrived home late from campus following a lab, dropping her bag by the door with a relaxed sigh.   
  
“I’m home,” she called, listening for Hashirama. “What’s for supper?”

“Supper?” he asked, poking his head through the door from his office. “Is it that late already?”

Sakura’s spirits dropped. He’d been working so much recently…

“How about take-out?” she offered, hanging her coat in the front closet and putting on her slippers.

“Take-out?”

Sakura walked down the hall, following Hashirama’s voice. Hashirama still leaned out the door of his office, and Sakura was sure he’d merely rolled his chair to the door.  
  
Sakura gave him a look. “Yes. I order take-out and go get it, and we sit in and watch TV for the night. There were coupons for the Jasmine Dragon a few days ago in the mail, let me see if we still have them...”

Within an hour, piping hot Chinese take-out spread across the coffee table and they leaned against each other on the couch, watching the Food Network on television.

“I could get used to this,” said Hashirama, enjoying his fried noodles. Sakura poked his elbow and he offered her the container where she picked out the morsel of shrimp she’d spied.

“It’s a nice break,” admitted Sakura. “We don’t get to just spend a night in, doing nothing, very often, do we?”

“Hnnn. Ooh, look, it’s a new sous-vide segment!” exclaimed Hashirama, clicking the remote to raise the volume.

Sakura laughed, curling into Hashirama’s side. Hashirama subtly moved most of the shrimp in his container closer to Sakura’s reach before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

 

The late afternoon light shone through the floor to ceiling windows in the greenhouse, where Sakura had moved a small coffee table and cushions to study.

“It’ll be a few days. How is your schedule?” asked Hashirama through the phone.

Sakura shifted her phone to speaker mode and opened her calendar on her laptop.

Shaking her head, Sakura heaved a small sigh. “Sorry, I have quizzes in two classes and lab work in another. I don’t think I can join you this time. Raincheck?”

A heaviness settled inside her chest. She’d gotten used to coming home to Hashirama, his warm greeting every evening, his cuddles at night. Even the evenings where they did nothing at all, just watched TV or talked about their day, or the nights they fell asleep in each other’s arms after nothing more than a cuddle. Hopefully he would only be gone for a short time.

“That’s okay, it’s short notice. We’ll make some time to head back to the cottage soon. How does that sound?”

Smiling, Sakura felt her spirits lift. “Wonderful,” she said softly. “Um, since you won’t be here, should I head back to my place?” 

It had been weeks since she’d last visited her apartment, now that she thought about it. Possibly more than that. When had she last gone? Two months ago? Three? Oops.

“No, no, that’s fine. You have a key, please stay where you are. I’m arranging for a driver for you—”

“That’s too much! It’s okay, I can take the metro—”

“This driver will be available to take you to the grocery store, too. And he’s familiar with your schedule, your routes, and favourite restaurants. He can also take you and Ino out to a club, if you’d like. Your own personal designated driver.”

About to object again, Sakura considered Hashirama’s words. He made a good point. It would be nice not to have to worry about cabs and things while he was away. And seeing Ino would be so very good.

Biting her lip, Sakura asked for a small favour.

“May I invite Ino over?”

“Of course!”

Spirit lifting further, Sakura smiled widely. “Thank you!”

Hashirama chuckled. “Enjoy yourselves. I’ll be back in a week. Is my luggage still in the back closet?”

“I think so; I’ll pull it out and clean it for you, and set out a few outfits so you don’t need to rush. What kind of climate are you heading to?”

“Suna, in the desert. It will be hot and dry during the day, chilly at night.”

“Got it,” said Sakura. “I’ll see you for supper.”

“See you soon,” said Hashirama.   
  
Sakura could tell he was smiling. It left her feeling happy, useful, and grateful.

Was Hashirama taking advantage of her goodwill?  
  
No, she decided. She’d offered to pack for him, he hadn’t asked. He’d even asked her to stay and gone out of his way to make arrangements for her to make her daily life easier while he was away. And he’d encouraged her to spend time with Ino.

Maybe it was time for Ino and Hashirama to meet?

Biting her lower lip, Sakura saved her work and went to get Hashirama’s things ready for him. She would ask him if he was open to the idea. 

He’d never asked her to meet his friends before, after all. In that respect, she was still a secret part of his life. Like a hidden treasure he hoarded… or a private shame.

Shaking the ideas from her head, Sakura hefted the suitcases out of the closet and chose some of her favourite outfits for Hashirama, matching belts and shoes with them for good measure. Ino would have loved such a chore, and Sakura smiled to herself. Hashirama made it a pleasure to work together.

Smoothing out a wrinkle in one of his shirts, Sakura lay out several ties beside it, fussing between which would look best.

Someday, it would be someone else doing this for him, she thought to herself suddenly.

Someone else would be choosing his ties.

Straightening his shirts.

Sleeping in his bed.

Swallowing the hiccup that rose in her chest, Sakura cleared her throat, decided on a tie, and left the rest for Hashirama.

She had studying to do.

* * *

 

Ino tried.

She really tried.

She tried so hard not to be impressed when Sakura invited her into the condo, but even her perfectly blended smoky eyes widened the further she entered the expansive penthouse.

“... and he literally just left you the keys,” said Ino, gaping as Sakura led her into Sakura’s favourite part, the greenhouse.

Left breathless, all Ino could do was spin slowly in a circle, taking in the butterflies and tiny, tropical birds that occasionally flitted through the treetops. The soft gurgle of the waterfall, the birdsong on the air, the moisture that clung to their face and refreshed them, it all came together in a kaleidoscope of colour and somehow, peace, in that moment.

“Careful, there’s a stream that runs through it. The turtles won’t nip, but the koi can get pushy if they think you have food,” said Sakura, leading Ino to the small footbridge that led over the artificial waterway. “I have some, if you want to feed them?”

A few minutes later, “And this is our room,” said Sakura, holding the door open for Ino to poke her head in.

“You don’t have your own room?”

“No, we share the master.”

“You have your own closet?”

“And wardrobe and things,” said Sakura. “And down this hallway, the guest quarters are found… though we don’t really use them. But Hashi said it would be okay if you wanted to stay over while he was way, so I wouldn’t be on my own.”

Ino watched Sakura out of the corner of her eye as they finished their tour. “That’s very considerate of him.”

Smiling fondly to herself, Sakura nodded. “He also said we could use my driver whenever we wanted. So, if you wanted to go clubbing, we wouldn’t need to rely on a cab.”

Ino nodded, still taking in the condo, Sakura, the way Sakura’s laundry and Hashirama’s was mixed together in a basket on the floor of their room, waiting to be put away. The way Sakura’s favourite coffee was beside the coffee maker, and Hashirama’s tea was in a canister alongside it. The way Sakura’s study nook was surrounded with calming aromatic plants, intermixed with those whose properties were said to sharpen focus and aid studying. Whether Sakura knew it or not, Ino did. Ino could name every plant in the greenhouse, and the care that went into maintaining each one. The myriad medical textbooks and journals that littered the counters and tables were topped with gardening magazines and the occasional recipe book.

“You barely have a reason to go back to your apartment,” remarked Ino.

Sakura flushed, shrugging a shoulder. “I’m terrible about remembering to go check it. Honestly, I should go check on it more often—”

“You live here,” said Ino.

Sakura looked sharply at Ino.

“No, I still keep my ap—”

“You may keep an apartment, but your home is here,” said Ino knowingly. She glanced around meaningfully. “Can’t say I blame you.”

Sakura let out a breath.

“Do you think less of me for doing this?”

Ino gave an inelegant sound that from anyone else would have sounded like a snort. “Forehead, I’m the one who gave you the name of the agency.”

“I know, it’s just…” Sakura pressed her lips together.

“It’s not just an arrangement anymore, is it,” said Ino softly.

Sakura shook her head.

Her shoulders relaxing, Ino shook her head at Sakura. “You big softy.” She opened her arms wide.

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around Ino, burying her damp face in her best friend’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do,” Sakura said, muffled by Ino’s silk shirt.

Hugging her tightly, Ino shushed her best friend.

“Enjoy it,” said Ino warmly, positively, enthusiastically. “Enjoy every minute together. That’s the best way to live, no matter what.”

* * *

 

After spending several hours catching up, dressing up, doing each other’s makeup, and then dancing it up at a club, Sakura and Ino left slightly tipsy, holding hands and laughing.

“I’ve missed this,” sighed Ino, climbing into Sakura’s waiting car.

“Me, too, Pig,” said Sakura. “I’m so glad we got to hang out again.”

“Med school keeps you too busy. You need to live a little. By that I mean, spend more time with me, of course.”

“I’ll talk to Hashi. I think he’ll be fine with me inviting you over,” said Sakura. “He may even want to join us. Maybe? Thank you for coming out tonight. It’s been too long.”

Ino poked Sakura in the side. “Any time.”

They collapsed together in giggles as the chauffeur drove Ino safely home, then returned Sakura to the condo.

“Good evening, miss Haruno.”

Sakura smiled at him. “Thank you so much. Sorry to keep you out so late.”

With a shake of his head, he smiled. “Not at all. You head inside now.”

In the private elevator Sakura pulled out her key card and it zipped her smoothly up to the condo. Her phone buzzed as the door opened, letting her into the hallway that led to Hashirama’s condominium.

It was a text from Ino. _ I meant it when I said we should hang out more. I miss you, Forehead. Next time stay over at my place after clubbing. Pyjama and makeover party?  _

Smiling fondly, Sakura tapped the key card against the receiver at Hashirama’s door, still looking down at her phone.  _ Absolutely. How about after my next round of tests, in two weeks? _

Ino:  _ Yes! I’ll get everything ready, just bring yourself and whatever passes for hot gossip in the medical building. _

Sakura giggled to herself, still tipsy, and dropped her bag down beside the door, closing it behind her. “Silly Ino,” she said aloud in the quiet condo.

“Who?”

Startled, Sakura took a step back before lifting her chin.

“Who’s there?” she demanded.

Her grip tightened on the phone, and immediately she sobered.

_ And piss on whoever ruined this buzz, _ she decided fiercely.

From the dimly lit living room a tall, athletically built man appeared. 

—with snowy hair.

“Oh fuck,” moaned Sakura. “What are you doing here?”

Turning her back on Tobirama, she began unbuckling her sparkly mules, leaving them neatly on the shoe tray where she noticed an additional pair of black leather men’s shoes, his.

He ignored her comment.

“Just make yourself at home,” she muttered under her breath.

“You’re home late,” said Tobirama, arms crossed over his chest.

Straightening, Sakura’s eyes bulged.

“Excuse me?” she snapped.

Tobirama looked disapprovingly at Sakura, in her tasteful silver cocktail dress and light jewellery. “Were you even warm enough in that? Where’s your jacket?”

“I walked from the car into the club, and the club into the car. I didn’t want my jacket to smell like smoke so I left it here. And since when are you my father?”

Frowning and looking down his nose at her, Tobirama looked away. 

“Go wash up and get ready for bed.”

“WHAT?!”

Oh, it was on.

* * *

 

As his team broke for their evening meal, Hashirama looked down at his vibrating phone. It was a call from Sakura.

_ This was her evening out with Ino, _ he remembered warmly. She was probably calling to thank him for arranging the driver. Heart swelling with a soft emotion he refused to consider, Hashirama smiled in spite of himself.

“Excuse me a moment,” he said to his colleagues, lifting his phone. The others nodded and Hashirama stepped away into the corridor, leaving the door open.

“Sakura,” he said with a widening smile. “How was your time with Ino—”

A series of words he’d never heard uttered by her before—outside their bed, in anything but rapture—blasted his ear, as strong as a physical blow and nearly threw him into the wall.

Laughing nervously, flushing slightly, Hashirama forced a small smile and closed the door behind him for privacy, holding up a finger to his colleagues. 

“I’ll just be a minute,” said Hashirama, covering the mouthpiece of his mobile. His focus returned to the call. “Did I forget to mention he was stopping by?... No, no that wasn’t what we discussed at all… Did he?.....Oh...  _ Oh, no... _ ”

With his back to the door, Hashirama missed the pair of piercing dark eyes that zeroed in on his back like a target.

* * *

 

“—is why you can go f— yourself,” said Sakura, holding the door open for Tobirama. “Preferably at your own place.”

“I’m not leaving,” he said evenly.

“Are your legs broken? _Do they want to be?_ ” 

Standing to his full height, Tobirama looked down at Sakura.

“I’m here for the weekend.”

“Hashirama would have told me if you were coming.”  
  
“Not if he thought you would have left.”

“Of course I would have…  _ Ugh _ .”

Closing the door, Sakura shook her head in disgust. “Whatever. I need to go shower.”

She paused on her way to the master bedroom, glancing over her shoulder.

“Which room are you staying in?”

“The one furthest from yours,” answered Tobirama, still standing in the main hallway.

“Good,” said Sakura.

With a final mistrustful look his way, Sakura strode into the master bedroom, pointedly locking the door behind her.

* * *

 

When Sakura’s alarm went off at six the next morning, she groaned but dutifully turned it off.

Stretching out across the king size bed, she yawned widely.

Then pouted, missing the warmth Hashirama usually emitted in his sleep. 

Still, her sore muscles needed stretching after all the dancing from the night before with Ino, so she hauled herself from the covers, put on her tank top and usual short-shorts, and dragged herself to the kitchen to flick on the coffee maker. She was nearly to the greenhouse, where she kept her yoga mat, when she heard stirring behind her.

Spinning around on her heel she glared at Tobirama.

“Why are you still here?”

“I’m here for the—”

Sakura raised a hand to her forehead. “You sound like a robot. Stop. Just… Stop lurking.”

Taking several deep breaths, Sakura forced her heart to slow down. 

“Are you here because you want to be?” she asked, calmly.

“Hashirama asked me.”

“That’s not what I asked. What do you want?”

Tobirama looked at Sakura, expression giving away nothing.

Sakura heaved a sigh. “I tried,” she mumbled, shoulders slumping.

“Double the water in the coffee maker, if you want some, and add an extra spoonful of beans,” she said tiredly, waving him off. “You’re welcome to join me, if you enjoy yoga. Otherwise, just… stop lurking.” She continued to the greenhouse, spreading out her mat. “I’m tired out already,” she muttered under her breath.

Several minutes later, as Sakura finished her initial stretches, she smelled fresh coffee beans roasting. Her stomach growled.

“What do you have for breakfast?” asked Tobirama from beside her.

Startling and lashing out with a punch before she could help herself, Sakura gasped.

Either Tobirama had anticipated it, or he’d gotten much faster as he avoided her strike.

He narrowed his eyes at her and… pouted?

“No. Lurking!” Sakura shrieked. “You’re going to give me a heart attack! And I rarely miss twice.”

Tobirama frowned, looking down at her colourful yoga mat.

Pressing a hand to her chest, Sakura summoned up whatever goodwill she had left and pointed at the camouflaged storage bin off the left path. “Hashi keeps his in there, if you want to…”

Tobirama had already made his way over and pulled it out, before laying it out neatly a few feet from Sakura’s. He looked to her, and she realized he was waiting for her to lead.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura decided that if she was going to live in the Twilight Zone, at least it was a yoga-approved one.

“Right,” she said, centering herself. “I usually start with Sun Salutation…”

* * *

 

That evening, as Sakura sat on her cushions in the garden, listening to the waterfall and studying, she heard Tobirama approach.

They’d had their fair share of spats that day, but nothing as volatile as the night before. Sakura had received notifications of several large donations made to her bank account throughout the day, and had tried to simmer down, just a little, for Hashirama’s sake. He was working, after all.

“Supper,” said Tobirama, setting a plate down on the far side of Sakura’s table.

“Hm? Is it… Oh, sorry, I forgot to set my alarm,” said Sakura, distracted. “Thank you.”

Tobirama nodded and left.

Tobirama wasn’t nearly the chef Hashirama was, but he could prepare a serviceable meal, Sakura had discovered. The chicken and steamed vegetables weren’t overly tasty, but they were moist and well-cooked. And it was hard to mess up rice from a five-hundred-dollar rice cooker. The food was functional, Sakura decided. Like Tobirama himself was.

Looking up, Sakura hiked up on her knees and leaned forward, peering around the corner. There was Tobirama, eating his meal alone at the table. He didn’t have his phone out, or a newspaper. Or even the television on. He didn’t seem bothered, either.

“You’re going to regret this,” she thought to herself, picking up her plate. “And he still hasn’t gotten you back for the My Little Pony card.”

_ Maybe it isn’t about him getting you back for it?  _ reasoned Inner. 

Sakura set her plate down across from Tobirama at the table. He glanced up at her suspiciously.

“How’s work? Those new hires you talked about?” asked Sakura, as if they ate together all the time. She took a seat.

For a minute, she thought he wouldn’t answer.

But then, perhaps after he’d had his own internal debate, he replied, politely, “Very well. They’re taking well to their training program and orientation.” He paused. “And… how is class? You mentioned a residency soon? Mentorship?”

Sakura nodded, swallowing some chicken. “Very well. I’ve accepted a position here in Konoha, though my mentorship request is still being reviewed.”

_ … Maybe it’s about him showing thanks for it. _

The conversation was more awkward and stilted than flowing, but it was also less antagonistic.

They respected each other, grudgingly.

Perhaps someday she would require Tobirama’s legal services?

Perhaps someday he would require her healing services? 

(The latter was far more likely, given his temperament.)

“With your residency, does your arrangement with my brother end, then?”

Sakura froze.

“Hmm?”

Tobirama was watching her carefully.

“He mentioned before that he was supporting you until you finished your studies.”

Sakura’s mouth went dry, the food inside crumbling to ash against her tongue.

She forced a smile at Tobirama, though not a particularly nice one. “I know you’re desperate to get rid of me, but how about we leave that decision in Hashirama’s hands.” She looked down at her plate, moving the food around a minute. She considered Hashirama’s request from the grocery store several weeks prior. “If you’re interested, I can give you the agency’s name. Hashirama has a very good reputation there, and I’m sure they’d be happy to help you find a companion, if you’re so interested.”

Stabbing a carrot, she looked up at Tobirama to find him still studying her.

His words were clipped and cut like a knife. 

“I don’t pay for my company.”

Sakura swallowed, trying not to choke or succumb to the heat of the shame that crept up the back of her neck like a guilty stain.

“Of course not,” she said mildly. She debated making a quip about his lack of company but decided she wasn’t up for it. Not when all it took was five words from him to destroy her confidence so completely.

The meal ended on that note, and Sakura washed her dishes before returning to her studies. She did not speak to Tobirama again that evening.

* * *

 

Tired in spite of doing nothing but study that day, Sakura climbed into the king sized bed that night, pulling the covers up around her middle.

She stared at her phone, flipping through the screens, her social media, her photo gallery.

All her photos, except for the ones taken with Ino at the club the night before, were of her and Hashirama. Or her at Hashirama’s condo. Or food Hashirama had made for her.

Smiling a little, she focused on the ones where they had cooked together, or just cuddled together on the couch.

Her eyes filled as she recalled Tobirama’s words.

“... just supporting you until you finished your studies…”

Turning off the screen, Sakura inserted the charging cable and set it down on the bedside table.

Curling up in the massive bed, she felt the coolness of the sheets around her, felt the expanse the lack of Hashirama left, the loneliness that settled inside her.

_Now you’re being maudlin,_ remarked Inner.

_Tobirama’s right, though_ , thought Sakura. She couldn’t argue with him.

* * *

 

Checking the time on his phone again, Hashirama suppressed a frown. 

Sakura always said goodnight.

Had something happened with Tobi again?

“Something wrong,” asked Madara. “You’ve been checking your personal line like a teenage girl.”

“My favourite cat post site isn’t loading properly,” lied Hashirama, pouting. “How is it supposed to be Caturday without cats!”

Madara snorted and looked away as the stewardess brought them another round of drinks. They would be landing in an hour or so.

“In other words, you miss your pussy,” remarked Izuna, swirling wine in his glass. He held Hashirama’s gaze, a challenge in his dark, dark eyes.

The air around the men shifted, turning tense and pregnant with an unspoken conflict.

But Hashirama felt something inside him. Something tight and thready. It vibrated sharply, like a guitar string plucked in silence, but never finished its note.

“You guessed it,” said Hashirama, laughing forcefully. “Nothing gets past you, does it, Izuna?”

Madara then murmured something too soft for Hashirama to hear.

Whatever he said had Izuna glaring at his brother, though, and Hashirama catalogued their body language. It was rare for them to give so much away in front of others.

“Hm?” asked Hashirama, feigning incomprehension.

“Nothing,” said Izuna. “My foolish older brother speaks nonsense sometimes.”

Madara raised a brow at Izuna’s impertinence but held his commentary to himself.

Hashirama had never heard Madara speak a word of nonsense in their entire life, and held his best friend’s gaze thoughtfully for a long moment before changing the topic.

“So eager to get home?” asked Madara as Hashirama snatched his checked bag from the rotating conveyor belt after their plane landed.

“Full day tomorrow,” said Hashirama, feet already pointed toward the exit. “Shall we debrief on Monday evening?”

“Of course. Hurry home,” said Madara, watching his friend. “Wouldn’t want to keep you from your jungle any longer than necessary.”

“And everything that lives there,” added Izuna, joining his brother.

The note that thrummed inside Hashirama vibrated harder, and he pasted on his widest grin.

“They need my tender hand,” said Hashirama. He nodded to them. “See you Monday!”

As Hashirama dashed towards the private cars that lined the airport terminal causeway, Madara glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

Izuna pretended not to notice, though he kept half his attention on Hashirama until the doors closed behind him. His chest rose and fell hotly several times before he approached the rotating conveyor belt and collected his and his brother’s luggage.

* * *

 

The phone vibrating woke Sakura up from her restless sleep. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked down at the phone, brows furrowing.

“Hello? Hashi?” she asked, stifling her yawn. “Is everything okay?”

“Perfect now,” said Hashirama with relief, rolling up the privacy window that separated him from the driver in the front seat of his chauffeured car. “How are you feeling?”

Sakura’s smile was forlorn, though she couldn’t help the little skip in her heart at Hashirama’s genuine happiness at speaking with her.

“Pretty great, how about you?”

“Missing you,” he said honestly. “Missing you around me.”

Sakura’s cheeks warmed. Unconsciously she began playing with the hem of her nightie.

“I miss you being inside me,” she said softly.

“Not much longer. Tell me… tell me what you’re wearing.”

Sakura looked down at herself. “The nightie you got me. The cream one, made of lace. It’s very light, like I'm wearing nothing at all.”

“The one that goes to your thighs?”

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Sakura, relaxing as she listened to Hashirama’s deep voice. She lay back against the headboard. “Do you like this one?”

“Very much,” said Hashirama, voice low. “I like it when it rises higher up your thighs, when you’re on your knees.”

Sakura bit her lip, then, still talking to Hashirama, posed on the bed and took a picture, silently. She sent it to him.

“Like this?” she asked, hearing the chime of his messenger as he received the photo-text.

The quick intake of his breath reassured her he meant exactly that.  
  
“Sakura,” he said, his tone half-warning, half-pleading.

Taking a few seconds to pose again, arranging her hair more deliberately, Sakura took another picture.

“Or… like this?” she asked, hearing the next chime.

She heard him swallow audibly.

“I’ve missed you,” said Sakura. “Very much. Every night.”

“What did you do?” asked Hashirama, very interested. 

In the background of his call, Sakura heard the tell-tale sound of his belt unclasping, his zipper unzipping.

Swallowing down the hunger that stirred in her, Sakura couldn’t help the quickening of her breath.

Her finger hovered over the Enable Video button.

“... would you like me to show you?” she asked, staring at it, deciding.

There was a heartbeat of silence.

Then:

“Yes,” ordered Hashirama hoarsely.

Sakura tapped the green button, angling the phone on the bedside table to get her at her best.

Then began the slowest, most sensual striptease of her life, just for him.

Her hands slid down the lace covering her firmly muscled belly to her thighs, teasing him with the hem of her nightie before smoothing back up to cup her breasts which puckered rosily the more she thought of him, his hands doing this to her, his hands touching her.

She thought of the times he had worshipped her with his fingers, tongue and lips.

Gasped as she remembered the way he had trapped her against walls and waterfalls.

Began to shake as she fantasized about how he would take her for hours in the greenhouse, against the windows overlooking the city nightscape below. Every minute showing how much he cared about her, cherished her, l—

“So close,” she gasped, the cups of the nightie empty as she’d plucked at her nipples, head thrown back.

“Almost there,” growled Hashirama. “Hold on, I’m almost—”

Distantly, the sound of the front door of the condo flying open made its way to Sakura, the bang and slam startling her, but only for a moment.

“Sakura,” called Hashirama. “I’m—”

“Hashirama!”

Then the door to the master bedroom was thrown open, and Hashirama shoved it closed, even as he tore off his shirt, his pants, and grabbed Sakura. 

He rained kisses down on her face, even as she turned her head away and pulled his hips closer.

“Need you,” she begged.

“I need you more,” he gasped, as he pinned Sakura to the headboard, sliding inside her and starting a wild rhythm. “I missed you so much.”

“More!”

“Anything you want,” said Hashirama, kissing her throat. “I’ll give you anything. Everything. Just st—”

“On top,” demanded Sakura, a fierce light in her eyes.

“Sure, I’ll—”

“No, me,” growled Sakura, sinking her nails into Hashirama’s back.

He gasped and whimpered as she tightened her grip on him, deep inside her, quickly agreeing.

The second he was on his back, Inner Sakura, too long restrained, went to town on Hashirama.

Dragging wild cries and shouts from both of them, their emotions raw and untamed, their fingers left bruises they quickly kissed free.

Hours later, their urges sated, Sakura slumped atop Hashirama, sweaty and spent.

Their arms still trembling, they held each other close and fell asleep as the sun rose outside their windows.

* * *

 

The next day, hours later than usual, Sakura felt someone stroking her hair with the gentlest hands imaginable, softly humming a song in a forgotten language.

“Hmmmm?” she asked groggily, trying to lift her head from its firm, smooth pillow before falling down again. She took another deep breath and lay there, completely sated and at peace.

The soft caresses continued, and Sakura let them. 

She drifted off to sleep again, perfectly content.

When she woke again, it was to softly murmured voices.

“Not yet… Soon…”

“Shouldn’t sleep this late… won’t sleep well tonight….”

“She earned it.”  
  
“So I heard…”

Tobirama and Hashirama, but… Tobirama sounded… gentle? And amused?

Back to the Twilight Zone, mumbled Inner, still blitzed from the previous evening’s passionate lovemaking. She immediately turned over for another forty winks, leaving Sakura on her own to parse through the Morning After.

“She’s waking.” 

That was Tobirama.

It was followed by the softest click she’d ever heard her bedroom door make.

“Morning, Tiger,” murmured Hashirama, planting a delicate kiss on Sakura’s brow.

Lifting her head blearily, Sakura looked around. 

Mid-afternoon sun streamed in through the half-raised blinds, and she saw a mess of clothing, blankets, pillows and decorations strewn about the bedroom. It looked as if it had been ransacked.

Her green eyes, a little wider, turned back to Hashirama, whom she was still very nakedly, languorously, sprawled across.

He smiled warmly at her in awe, stroking her hair.

“You’re back,” croaked Sakura, smiling.

Chuckling, Hashirama nodded. “You gave me a hell of a welcome home last night.”

Spying the scratches down his chest, the way his long hair was in disarray, and the necklace of passion marks that…  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip.

… that showed she had mapped him from head to navel with her tongue…

Her cheeks burned.

“I missed you,” she admitted honestly.

“I missed you, too. But maybe I should go away more often if that’s what I come home to,” teased Hashirama with another low chuckle.

Pushing her hair back, Sakura flushed further. “That was… I… I guess my Inner Me kind of got away from me. She can be wild when she lets loose.”

Catching her fidgeting fingers, Hashirama smiled fondly, never letting Sakura fully turn away from him. He kissed her fingers, blessing them. “She’s allowed out any time she wants. I want you to be honest, and free, with me, Sakura. I want…”

Sakura looked up.

Hashirama’s lips formed words, but the sound wasn’t there.

“I want you to know you’re an important part of my life,” he said finally. 

There was a scale that unbalanced in Sakura, for a half-second. A pang that spread through her like black ink through water.

She smiled at Hashirama, though. “I know. You’re very important to me, too.”

They ran out of words, then, and Sakura let her head sink down onto Hashirama’s chest again as he wrapped his arms around her.

She listened to his heart beat, rapidly and hard, then slowing to strong and steady.

Sakura felt the way Hashirama’s chest lifted as he breathed in deep, then slowly let it out. He breathed in again.

“Sakura,” he began, voice soft, hesitant. “I… want you to know, I…”

A whisper of hope brushed along Sakura’s senses, wrapping around her heart.

“I l—”

Her heartbeat stopped in her chest.

“Breakfast,” called Tobirama from the kitchen.

Hashirama’s chest deflated, letting Sakura down.

She waited, but Hashirama just patted her back, slipping away from her. 

“We should eat,” he said jovially. “We wore ourselves out last night.”

“Yeah,” said Sakura, smiling up at him. “You ready for round two later?”

_ Enjoy every minute, _ Ino had said.

So Sakura would.

Hashirama looked at her in awe.

“Would Inner be…”  
  
Sakura gave him a saucy smile.   
  
“I think she can be convinced to come out and play again,” she said with a wink over her shoulder.

_ Giddy up _ , cheered Inner, suddenly very cooperative.

* * *

 

Reviewing their accounts together for their taxes one afternoon, both personal and business, Tobirama noted the significant decrease in his brother’s spending.

“Do you have a new bank account?” he asked, looking through the piles of papers and spreadsheets.

“No, why?” asked Hashirama.

“Your spending on luxury items has significantly decreased,” said Tobirama, looking through Hashirama’s receipts and online transactions. “Except for these transactions at Cartier. What did you spend ten thousand dollars on at Cartier, in three visits? And your charitable donations are all organized and regularly scheduled.”

Tobirama looked at Hashirama in question.

Hashirama waved him off.

“Ah, that was Sakura. She suggested that I set up pre-scheduled payments for things to make my accounting easier. Does it help?”

Tobirama scrutinized his brother. “And the spending decrease?”

“... she may have also encouraged me to put more thought into my gifts, going with quality over quantity… in both amount and volume…”

Tobirama was speechless. He had been trying for years to get a handle on his brother’s irresponsible spending. And Sakura had done it within mere months.

“She also combined some service-spending into a single transaction, with certain providers, to save on administrative fees,” Hashirama went on, shaking his head. “I tried to tell her it was fine, but—”

“She saved you twenty-five thousand dollars in six months,” said Tobirama flatly.

Hashirama paused.

“What?”

Hashirama pulled his chair up to Tobirama’s and peered at the screen.

“This is your spending from this period eighteen months ago,” said Tobirama, highlighting a column. “And here is your spending last year.” He highlighted another and set them side by side.

“... That’s enough to put a downpayment on a new car,” said Hashirama, stunned.

“Or enough to pay off someone’s medical school tuition,” said Tobirama.

Hashirama’s jaw tightened.

“You could do it tomorrow,” continued Tobirama. 

Hashirama looked away. “Tobi, don’t—”

“And she could return to her apartment—”

Hashirama’s hands clenched at his sides. “I don’t think—”

“And she could continue on with her career without a penny of debt—”

“There are other expenses, incidentals—”

“Date men her own age—”

“NO.”

Tobirama leaned back slowly as Hashirama stood tall, towering angrily over his younger brother. Tobirama kept his face expressionless as Hashirama swallowed, forced a smile, relaxed his shoulders and stance.

“She’s been a very good influence on me,” said Hashirama with a light chuckle. “Nothing needs to change for now. She still has her residency, after all.”

“Ah,” agreed Tobirama, returning to the spreadsheet. “She’ll have saved you fifty thousand by then.”

“Excellent! We’ll go on a cruise to celebrate! Hahahahaha!”

Tobirama’s lips pursed, as Hashirama had known they would.

“First class!” added Hashirama.

Tobirama glared at the screen and all the hard work Sakura had put into his brother.

“Don’t look so sour, you can come, too!”

Tobirama groaned.

* * *

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:   
> \- Sakura’s necklace is based on CARESSE D'ORCHIDÉES PAR CARTIER NECKLACE (rose gold version).  
> \- I'm getting used to writing again after a work-related hiatus; apologies for the roughness. Please call me out on every single mistake so I can correct them! Do it in the comments, I beg you, so I have a record of them and can easily find them again.  
> \- I think you’ve all guessed what happened to Sakura in the past… ;) Some of you were hinting around at it a chapter or two ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you VERY much to sariasprincy and purple-possibilities for their beta help and feedback!


End file.
